


路all中短篇合集

by cyrialec



Category: One Piece
Genre: Basically Luffy/all - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Top Monkey D. Luffy, also the majority is just Gen, but there is only one pairing in each chapter - Freeform, collections of short stories
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-05-02 23:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 47,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyrialec/pseuds/cyrialec
Summary: 如标题，每篇都是1V1，会将配对、分级和警告标注在章节开头；篇幅从超短到中篇都有；有些文章CP要素很稀少像是友情向；不定时更新；旧文搬运。





	1. 路红短篇4则

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：路飞x香克斯  
> 分级：G

1\. 船长7岁时的故事。

香克斯的头发是漂亮的绛红色，细长柔软的头发在阳光下闪闪发亮，被微风一吹就飘来一阵清淡的皂荚香味。如果悄悄伸手去触碰那翘起的发梢，香克斯总是会低下头冲自己无奈地笑，却丝毫不会反抗一路由他从发梢摸到头顶。等到他得意地在这个海贼头子的头顶轻轻拍两下，香克斯就会捉住他的手腕半真半假地抱怨道：“路飞，你也得给我适可而止啊。”他每次都忍不住笑起来，就着手被握着的姿势把脑袋凑过去，“我也给你拍啊。”香克斯收敛了一下宠爱的眼神，大手落在他发顶又温暖又厚重，却只是轻轻揉乱了他的头发。

“快点长大吧。”

 

2\. 某个时刻。

赤发的香克斯闭上眼睛，从怀里拿出那张有点旧得有些发皱的悬赏令，修长的手指轻轻落在那个少年灿烂的笑脸上。  
“路飞……还没有到吗。”  
他这样喃喃自语。  
低沉的声音漂浮在船长室里，有点寂寞地回荡着。

 

3\. 教父子设定，现代AU，一个老梗。

路飞14岁了，正是青春的花一般的年纪。  
即使每年都会一同庆祝生日，香克斯对这家伙的印象还是或多或少受小时候那爱哭任性闯了祸还超级会撒娇的小鬼头影响，觉得每天早晨咕咚咕咚喝下一大盒牛奶、和他一起出门永远只点果汁、在学校被告白也只是傻乎乎地回来问他那女孩儿到底什么意思的路飞实在从哪里看都是个毛没长齐的小鬼。  
所以，某天早晨还在睡梦中就被大力摇醒，还没来得及受低血压影响，一睁眼就看到路飞红着脸眼里憋着眼泪神情非常惊慌地向他扑过来喊着“香克斯我得了怪病！”的香克斯，还真的急得一掀被子伸手去碰路飞的额头，一边大声问：“路飞怎么啦？哪里不舒服吗？”  
他的教子眨了眨黑白分明的眼睛，声音里还有点哽咽的痕迹，直接拉着他的手放到自己的双腿间，“这里肿了怎么也消不下去啊香克斯！！”  
……咦？

*  
路飞的母亲早逝，自己的好友也常年在外打拼导致路飞对爸爸这个概念的认知非常模糊，学校的生理课老师的话…对于路飞能好好上课这件事他也早就不期待了。香克斯把自己的头发都揪下来几绺后终于决定要好好履行自己教父的责任。就是科学又单纯的讲解啊生理知识谁都需要掌握的不是吗！这样的来自香克斯的有力的发言。

*  
“路飞，”香克斯有些尴尬地清了清嗓子，把茶几上的苹果汁移到路飞那边，“先喝点东西。”  
“噢。”看到路飞的视线被吸引开，不再用那双纯良的乌黑双眼凝视自己，香克斯顿时感到压力小了很多。  
“我今天要和你说一件重要的事，要认真听哦。”  
路飞咬着吸管用力点头。  
“是这样的…今天我要和你说说蜜蜂和小鸟的故事。  
……  
…怎么样，懂了吗？”一口气说完的香克斯舔了下干燥的嘴唇问。  
“不是很明白啊，”路飞眨眨眼，直接从沙发上站起来，长腿一跨就拉近了两个人的距离，“香克斯说了好多好长的词…”  
路飞拉着香克斯的胳膊，整个人靠过去仰起脸用变声期沙沙哑哑的声音对他说：“再多教教我嘛。”  
香克斯低着头，清晰地看到他记忆里那个小男孩黑白分明的眼睛里氤氲着淡淡的侵略的色彩。  
“好吗？”

 

4\. 决战

“路飞，是你赢啦。”赤发的皇帝清晰、平静地说完，高大的身躯便轰然倒地。这个景象映在路飞眼里使他有些恍惚，可能是因为失血造成的眩晕，他甚至看到香克斯的嘴唇是浅浅地弯着的。年长者表情很放松，收敛在英挺眉宇间那经年的倦怠感也因此显露出来，明明距离很近，一瞬间路飞心底生出的是仿佛再也无法触及他的慌张。  
贝克曼伸手拦下了身后一队一下子举起枪的船员，冷静地盯着路飞慢慢接近自己毫无防备的船长，虽然选择了相信这个孩子，他的右手却还是放在了腰间的刀柄上。贝克曼无言地看着刚接过冠冕的年轻人——新世界的皇帝，当着敌我双方所有人的面在他的手下败将面前干脆地跪了下来，寂静的环境中这位副船长甚至听到了骨骼和地面清脆的撞击声。  
路飞笑了，他的样子和十几年前那个缠着香克斯带他出航的小男孩得意又稚气的笑容几乎能重合在一起，这份熟悉感让贝克曼摇摇头彻底放下了戒备。  
“香克斯，咳，你看，我遵守了约定。”路飞捂着嘴唇，小心地没让咳出的血落在香克斯身上。他用另一只手摘下头顶的草帽，把它珍而重之地轻放在了香克斯胸膛上，然后就握着男人的右手让他摸到了这顶修补过无数次却仍然保存完好的帽子。  
地上闭着眼睛的人嘴边扬起的弧度加深了，喘着气吃力地说：“我很开心，路飞。”  
我很开心，能遇见你。我很开心，那份对未来的豪赌是我赌对了。我还很开心，看到你成长成了现在的模样。  
路飞放开香克斯的手后那只手便无力地垂落到一边，他赶在手砸到地面之前捉住了它，动了动刺痛的手指把它紧紧地握在手心。接着他就很满足似的笑着，身子一歪失去了意识。  
两位船医跑过去检查时，看到路飞姿势别扭地避开了压到香克斯受伤的地方，两个人交握的手被他牢牢地贴在他的心口。

 

（暂时的）完

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第三篇的船长肚子里面很黑噢，这些那些明明都是故意的hhhh 请教父继续身体力行地教导他吧（微笑）。


	2. 一句誓言

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：路飞x乔巴  
> 分级：G

    小驯鹿的爪子稳稳地执着一卷绷带，熟练地从他家船长的肩膀上缠过，再扯着另一端绕到他身后继续绑好。

    明明是个简单的动作，他却来来回回围着路飞转了好几圈。这让坐在床上那个连动一下都嫌累的人实在有些想笑。

    如果气氛不是那么沉闷的话。

    这一次，驯鹿没有睁着一双眼泪在眼眶打转的大眼睛哽咽着数落他，也没有一边迅速地帮他治疗一边絮絮叨叨着下一次不要再受伤了这种话。

    他一直低着头保持沉默，浅色帽子那宽大的帽檐挡住了他的表情，只有小小的蓝色的鼻尖露了出来。

    属于动物的脚轻柔地踏在地板上发出规律的啪嗒声，在安静的房间里回响着。

    “乔巴……好了啦，我没事的。”想了想，路飞还是伸出手，轻轻摸了摸驯鹿毛茸茸的面颊。

    不小心牵扯到伤口，路飞的动作略微一顿。

    “不要乱动。”乔巴抬头看了他一眼，扯着绷带在他腰间打了一个利落的结，接着拿出医用剪刀把多余的部分剪掉。

    “绝对要静养哦！在床上好好躺着不要动，这样伤才会好得更快。”驯鹿低着头，声音低低的，说完就想走出去了。

    “乔巴，谢谢你啊。”路飞微微笑起来，看着那个小巧的背影。

    “咕……”明显的哽咽声一下子冒了出来，驯鹿在原地停了一会，还是含着眼泪转身跑回了他船长身边。

    “路飞——”驯鹿本来就清脆的声音此时拖得有些长，撑着床沿跳了上来，他的船长也如他希望的那样，将他稳稳地、轻轻搂住了。

    “路飞……不要再伤得这么重了。”吸吸鼻子，驯鹿闷闷地开口。

    “嗯。”少年笑得非常灿烂，眼睛眯成了一条弧线。

    驯鹿抬起头看着他，抿起了嘴唇。

    ……路飞，为了你，我愿意变成真正的怪物。

    那时候，我们都已经立下誓言了不是吗。

    所以，不要再一个人战斗到这个程度了，船长。

    好吗？

 

    完


	3. 爱哭鬼和大骗子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：路飞x佩罗娜  
> 分级：G  
> 注意：主要角色死亡

 

    “你既然那么想要去送死你就去啊！！我才不会拦着你！！”佩罗娜猛地转过身，两条长长的辫子也跟着猛地一晃，在黑发少年的眼睛里留下一道粉色的残影。

    “哼！不知好歹！”佩罗娜继续说着，双手环胸却是一个下意识的防御姿势，“你要是真死了本小姐可不会过去为你收尸，你就和你的伙伴还有你的白日梦一起永远烂在那里吧！！”

    女孩噘着嘴，眼睛也快速眨了好几下，可保持仰着下巴的姿势让她纤细的脖子都有些发酸了她还没听见来自少年的回应。佩罗娜不由有些心慌，咬了下嘴唇觉得自己可能真的说了过分的话惹他生气了。也许别人嘲笑他当海贼王的梦想他都可以一笑了之，因为他认定的东西从来不需要旁人理解，但自己…自己却是…他最亲密的人啊。

    想到这里佩罗娜又唰地转过身，用强硬又不自觉流露出些许委屈的视线盯住他。路飞还是保持原本的姿态没有动，表情平静地看着她。

    佩罗娜恨恨地跺跺脚，喊了他一声，声音因为饱含情绪而变得尖锐：“路飞——”

    少年这次终于向前走了一步，细长的眉毛舒展开，摇摇头无奈地笑了笑，“你啊…”

    看清楚他面上浮现出来的不知所措，佩罗娜舒了口气，这才发现自己紧张得手心都出汗了，走到他身边拽起他垂落的腰带擦了下手，佩罗娜垂着眼睫超小声地抱歉道：“对不起啊…说错话了。果然还是不说话会更可爱吧？”

    路飞声音里有着真切的困惑：“怎么会？我知道你说那些都不是真心话。而且你一直都很可爱啊。”

    佩罗娜抬起头愣愣地看着他，嘴唇开合了几下还是没说出话。这大概是她第一次从少年嘴里听到直接的赞美，却没有像想象中那样害羞到直接烧红脸，心里反而空荡荡的。

    因为…要分开了啊，她看不到一点胜利希望的那场即将开幕的大战，她所在乎的人却注定了要在这命运的大舞台上扮演主角。如果在那里倒下了，也就说明我只是那种程度的男人罢了啊。他这样告诉她。

    可她没有他那样的觉悟，她从来不是个合格的海贼，她只想任性地留下自己喜欢的人不让他奔向自己的梦想。这样看来她也不是个合格的伴侣吧，佩罗娜低着头，长长的睫毛沾上了一层泪水，却还压抑着没有让眼泪流下来。因为她哭的样子真的很难看啊，她要笑着送他离开。

    抬起头强颜欢笑的表情还没做出来，佩罗娜的头顶就被轻轻放上了一顶草帽，甚至还有暖暖的温度。面前黑发的少年微微笑着告诉她：“这是我最重要的帽子，我把它交给你，一定要非常小心地保管啊！”

    佩罗娜又一次愣住了，同时想哭的心情也再也控制不住，眼泪大颗大颗地往下掉，瞬间模糊的视野中他温暖的笑脸却还是清晰地投到了她眼底。

    “所以说啊，我是一定会回来取走它的。”

    “嗯！”少女颤抖着点头，哭得喘不过气但还是努力从喉咙里挤出一个回应。

 

    *

    “大骗子。”

 

    完


	4. 请和我结婚！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：路飞&汉库克  
> 分级：G  
> 现代AU；5岁的汉库克和25岁的幼师路飞的故事。

    汉库克在世界上最喜欢的人就是她的路飞老师，他漆黑柔软的头发、带着笑意的眼睛和嘴唇、偶尔落在她发顶的修长手指，还有蹲下身子和她说话时身上清爽的味道，所有这些她都深深地喜欢着。

    前几天她的辫子被一个讨厌的男生给扯散了，作为一个小女孩，她是不可能明白对方只是在笨拙地表达好感吧，汉库克气得涨红了脸颊。

    当生气的感觉渐渐变成了委屈的时候，她听到熟悉的声音在她耳边响起来：“哭鼻子的话，我可不会喜欢哦。”

    汉库克有点不好意思地抬起头，然后看到了她的老师露出了与平时灿烂无比的笑容不同的，只是略微弯着嘴角的微笑，她的心脏突然就加快了跳动。

    也许是因为这件事，也可能是勇气突然爆发出来，茶会上老师们闲聊似的问起他们的理想是什么的时候，汉库克捏着衣角站起来，非常认真地喊了出来：“我的理想就是长大后嫁给路飞老师！！！”

    愣了几秒，路飞在一片低笑声中坦率地看着她：“汉莫克，谢谢你，但是结婚的话果然还是不要。”

    低下头，汉库克不知道是该纠结路飞老师竟然还没记住她的名字，还是红着脸尖叫“这样刻薄的老师我也好喜欢——”呢。

    话说哪个幼儿园会招聘这种抖S教师啊…！

 

    完


	5. 约定

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：路飞x白星  
> 分级：G  
> ps：船长的身高–公主的身高=–15.26m（x

龙宫城的公主正在学习做手工。

没有了来自戴肯的结婚威胁，她自然不用整天待在那个位于高塔之中、空荡荡的卧室里了。

公主粉色的长发依旧被严谨地绑成高马尾束在脑后，发间点缀着光洁的贝壳和白色的珍珠，有几绺头发丝儿从她前额和鬓角垂下来，随着她的动作轻轻晃动。那双清澈的浅蓝色眼睛不时眨动，眼睫上下翻飞的样子带着少女特有的活泼和羞怯，海底的光也眷恋似的轻轻在她的睫毛上跳动。

她用不太熟练的姿势拿着针线缝制出一个布娃娃的雏形，她遇到判断不出对错的针脚就会低下头轻声询问教导她的年长女官，在发现自己做错了的时候还会不好意思地用敬语说着抱歉，挺秀的鼻尖轻轻皱起来，脸颊也开始泛红。简直……可爱到不行。

今天的量完成后，公主低着头看着手中完全看不出形状的玩偶，声音细软地念着那几个仿佛能带给人力量的字。

路飞大人……

 

路飞大人，什么时候才可以和您再见面呢？下次见的时候，要像我们约定的一样，一起去海上的森林，领着我去探索人类的世界。

她想笑，眼睛却不知为什么潮湿了。

这可不行，她赶忙用手背擦了擦眼角，嘴唇一弯就笑起来。明明已经答应过路飞大人，不再做爱哭鬼了。

白星这样想着，不自觉地回忆起了第一次见面时他鼓着一张脸盘腿坐在她面前吃东西的样子。从她的视角看过去，他整个人都是小小的，而他脸颊规律地鼓动的样子像极了书上的某种陆生啮齿类动物。

真是好有趣。白星试探着伸手戳了戳他的脸颊，他没有减慢他惊人的进食速度，只有颇有些不堪其扰地移动了一下身子。

因为好奇，她仍然没有停止。终于他皱着眉，含糊地喊了出来：“你好烦呐！”

从来没有人这么凶过她，一瞬间，眼泪就在她眼眶里打转了。路飞看到后，也只是将食物咽下去，平静地问：“你哭什么？”

“你真是个爱哭鬼啊，我讨厌你。”

呜…！

 

但就是这个说话直接到过分的人，对她说出了从没有人说过的话，“你想去的地方，我带你去吧，我一定会好好保护你的。”

小小的路飞大人，甚至能在她的手心稳稳地站着，神情却让人不容置疑地想要依靠和信任。

他眼睛的颜色是一种在鱼人族内少见的漆黑，深不见底又澄澈透亮。

她把所有的信任都托付给了他，因为那双眼睛的主人是不会欺骗人的。

 

路飞大人，同样在那一天，保护了整个鱼人岛，成为了岛上的英雄。

虽然他十分抗拒被这样称呼，但作为主角参加庆祝的宴会时她又看到了他嚼着食物脸颊鼓鼓囊囊肖似某种啮齿类动物的样子。

好可爱。她坐在他旁边，笑眯眯地看着他，心里想着如果可以一直看下去就好了。

所以说，一定要回来，路飞大人。白星将耳边的头发顺到耳后，看着房间外不屈不挠穿过深海投射下来的一缕阳光。

我们已经约定好了呀！

 

完


	6. 关于睡觉的故事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：路飞x卡文迪许  
> 分级：G

    除了北风匆匆掠过树梢的动静，森林安静得就只剩篝火堆里快燃尽的木柴偶尔‘噼啪’地炸开的声响和远处传来的猫头鹰悠长的咕咕声。

    但卡文迪许还是睡不着。

    “怎么了？”熟悉的声音在火堆另一边响起。

    为了不吵醒其他人，卡文迪许小心翼翼地转过身来，凌乱的头发丝和眼眶下明显的暗青色眼圈也因此被那个人看到了。

    但这次卡文迪许没听到想象中的不走心的评价，草帽只看了他一眼，就继续之前拿着树枝拨弄火堆的动作，“没事，你睡吧。我很强。比你强。”

    “…你还真敢说啊。”卡文迪许笑了一声，手指下意识地动了动，摸到了放在身边的杜兰德尔冰冷冷的剑鞘。

    “不过谢谢。”卡文迪许看着他的方向说，没有否定那句承诺带来的安心感。

    “谢什么？我只是说了实话而已。”草帽好像还真的很疑惑似的。

    卡文迪许立刻哼了一声，转过身不理他了。

    即使认同了这个人的实力，但他和草帽，果然还是相性不合啊！

 

    完


	7. 王座

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：路飞x唐吉诃德·多弗朗明哥  
> 分级：G  
> 说明：船长找出世界的真相，旧的系统（世界政府）被他完全推翻后，他去海底大监狱拜访明哥。  
> 注意：明哥突破天的中二（。），他是个没人性的坏蛋这一点不会改变，但某种意义上来说我觉得他也挺可怜的，所以稍微写了下对他的理解。

    “过去的好时光”是多弗朗明哥很讨厌的一个词。因为它代表着软弱。然而当他四肢大开地躺在监牢的地板上，一边盯着房间天花板角落一只褐色的蜘蛛来来回回织网，一边回忆年轻时不知天高地厚干下的一堆蠢事，这个词突然就跳入了他的脑海。

    过去的好时光啊……他是黑暗中坐在自己种出的恶之华上享受权利的王，他收割了无数人的骨血为自己加冕，亲手写下自己的封号。高高在上的王者从来只听从自己的意志，手随意一指地狱之花便盘根错节地盛开在那里，带来灾厄、贫困、战争，同时带走希望、幸福和天上那双手精心布置的用于粉饰太平的遮羞布。多么风光的王啊，每天都有妄图夺走王权的新人从各个地方涌现出来挑战他的权威，而看着他们自信自己也是新世界的一名强者的愚蠢表情，王者的破坏欲总会轻易地被挑起。既不知道也从不好奇世界的真相、堵住耳朵遮住眼睛生活的愚民们，还有高处那双冷冷地操控人心和命运的手，都得全部毁掉才好啊。

    看惯了新人们心底的信仰被他彻底踩扁的破碎面孔，他就会更加期待天上的老头子们在某一天也用同样的表情仰视他啊。王者同时还是一个孤独的挑战者，这就是他对自己完整的认知。从一生下来就被宿命的丝线缠绕住手脚和头颅的他心底永远愤怒，这股愤怒还会持续燃烧到他生命之火也熄灭的那一刻。他要挑战制造这个世界最大痛苦的伪善者们口中善良的人性，挑战用幼稚的理念轻而易举决定一家人生死的父权，挑战被利益既得者书写出来所谓正义的法律，挑战被天上的手牢牢攥住的权柄，挑战命运，挑战世界的法则。一个人。

    母亲不在了。被父亲杀死的。

    父亲不在了。被拥有了力量的他杀死的。

    罗西南德也不在了。被背叛他、懦弱地选择成为现世权力的追随者的自己杀死的。

    他可以学会虚与委蛇，学会圆滑，学会用笑容掩饰愤怒，学会利用规则的漏洞甚至与敌人为伍，但他永远不会忘记自己的这重身份，比王者的冠冕还要更令他沉迷的……

    然而还没等他完成自己这份使命，就被从王座上扯下来了啊。他还没有垂垂老矣，他的王座也并不是岌岌可危，然而新的王成长得太快太急，所有人都看不清，原来——他竟然已经那么强大了啊。强大到可以把盘踞整个黑暗的王者手里的权柄硬生生地打碎，强大到可以凝聚一批跟随他的人把他用了数十年都还没有做到的推翻整个世界的法则的任务漂亮地完成了，强大到能撼动天上的那双显露了老态的手。

    真精彩啊……

    多弗朗明哥忍不住笑起来，越笑越夸张，笑得浑身颤抖，被海楼石锁链拴住的手也狠狠地在地板上拍了拍。

    “多弗朗明哥。”

    不该出现的声音在他耳边响起。多弗朗明哥倏地睁开淡金色的双眼，动作却慢条斯理，他懒洋洋地靠着墙坐起来，歪着脑袋打量笔挺地站在监狱外的那个年轻人。

    海贼王。同时也是新世界的王。

    “你是来欣赏我现在这幅德行的吗？”多弗朗明哥咧开嘴笑了。

    “我是来拜访朋友的。”年轻人的声音低低的。

    “是吗…那也不错啊……”多弗朗明哥收敛表情，眼神却更加放肆了，“他们…都跪下了吧。没有了手里死死抓着不放的连已经开始腐烂也不知道的权力，他们…也什么都不是了吧。胜利才是…正义！！”

    “他们已经倒了。”年轻人死死抓着海楼石砌成的围栏看向他，漆黑的眼睛里闪着两颗寒星。

    真不错啊，属于新王的眼神。

    他赞叹地叹了口气，站起来走向他，只走了几步就再也接近不了了，固定在墙上的脚镣发出刺耳的金属摩擦声。

    “明哥…”年轻人的眼睛急促地眨动一下，念着他的名字，却也不知道自己呼唤渴求着什么。

    “你还要加油啊…”多弗朗明哥淡金色的眼睛此时像是燃烧起来了一样异常的明亮，“不论手里的盾牌和剑是会拖垮你，还是会从此塑造你，都需要你自己一个人背负。”

    “嗯…”年轻人抓着隔栏的手松开了，虽然微垂着头但背脊还是挺得笔直。

    “王座是用来守护，不是用来享受的。”多弗朗明哥轻声笑了一下，“还要谢谢你教会我这一点啊。”

    “…再见。”年轻人沉默许久，最后看了他一眼，没有回头地大步离开了。

    去吧，去好好地闹一场吧！

    多弗朗明哥的表情似笑非笑，仿佛是久困于地下的野兽终于抓住了一线生机似的，既狰狞、又欢喜。

    年轻的王啊。

 

    完


	8. Kiss Me On the Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：路飞x罗  
> 分级：Teen and Up Audiences  
> 注意：OOC

十月，秋天的第二个月份，落叶的树木仍然生意盎然地绿着，太阳落下后空气也仍保留着初夏般的热度。

此时，正是月亮刚升起的时候。

夜色中墨绿的森林被笼罩在白色的雾气中，小岛边静静地停着一艘漂亮的帆船。一朵云悄然飘过，被遮挡的月光就渐渐洒落下来，从船头造型可爱的狮子一直移动到种着橘子和奇特植物的花坛，船身剩下的部分则融进了黑夜的阴影里。

非常安静的夜晚。

辛辣醇香的酒味和极淡的硝烟气味被柔和的海风吹拂着，从甲板上飘过。从那横七竖八躺了一地的人和甲板中央的桌子上堆积的盘子数目来看，这似乎是一场盛大的宴会。

今天是草帽海贼团唯一的同盟，死亡外科医生的28岁生日。

按理说医生和他的船员一起庆祝这个日子会更合适，但由于路罗联盟再次统一行动，他最近一直待在草帽团的船上。

虽说想象医生在生日会上露出笑容说“谢谢大家”、“礼物我很喜欢”这种话简直算得上惊悚，但他在的地方是千阳号，他的同伴，是拥有这片大海上最强力量的男人。

这个男人在的话，就不缺少欢笑的理由，当然，更不缺少宴会（笑）。

长期以来的合作早就让草帽一伙摸清了医生骄傲的外表下对于同伴的温和，连正直的船医都会在罗又一次露出错愕的表情时笑出声。啊，虽然次数已经很少了，绝对是因为这家伙已经自暴自弃了吧。他可是经常显出一副“他后悔了”的欠揍表情，但转过头是轻微弯着的嘴角是遮掩不住的啊。

晚宴上，草帽团的男性拼命想要灌醉这个一贯冷静的同伴，结果自己这边却几乎全部“阵亡”了。狙击手不会忘记的，在自己朝罗宾的方向倒下的时候，那个女人表情未变地移开了一步。

混蛋腹黑女……狙击手不甘心地想着，连自己没说出口的吐槽一起，意识不清地倒在了先一步“牺牲”的船工旁边。

从结果来说，现在唯一没醉倒的人就是不爱喝酒的路飞、北海出身的医生，还有说着“剑士不会让酒精控制身体”的索隆了。

和船长打过招呼，尽责的剑士转身去了瞭望台，船长则拉着脚步不稳的医生回到了船长室——因为千阳号的房间是刚好分配到人数，剩下的也用作了储藏室之类的，两位船长一直睡在一起。幸好床够大，两个人都是偏瘦的体型倒是不会感觉到挤。

扶着罗坐在床沿后，路飞跑着给他找来块打湿的方巾扔给他，罗低声道了谢。而擦完脸带来的清凉感很快消失之后，罗愈发觉得大量的酒精奔腾在皮肤下的血管里让他浑身发热、头脑发烫。

所以他开口了：“草帽当家，你的礼物呢？”

没错，在宴会上千阳号的所有船员里只有路飞没有给他礼物，连索隆都忍痛割爱送了一瓶他收藏的来自东海的佳酿。也许得到的会是“啊！其实我忘了准备对不起”这种回答但罗还是不依不挠地看着面前的少年，平时的话也许他不会有这种执着心，不过如果对象是这个人的话……

打断他思考的是少年无声地伸出手，放在手心里的一个手法乱七八糟织成的剑穗。那鲜艳的红色倒是很好看，可有几个地方绳结太松，最底下的结却又织得太紧显得头重脚轻。由于上半部分的蹩脚制作，底下的流苏也一截长一截短的。

罗忍不住笑了，说出实话：“好丑。”

“啊啊啊——”就在路飞脸一红要收回手的时候，罗手疾眼快地把它拿了起来，放在眼前仔细端详了一会后直接抓起搁在墙边的太刀将这个礼物系在了刀柄缠着的红绳上，还郑重地打了两个结确保它不会脱落。

“不过我很喜欢。”罗转过身说，脸上是难得一见的坦率的笑容。

“那、那就好。”路飞趿拉着草鞋走到床边，无意识地吞咽了一下，“要睡了吗？”

虽然象征性地提了问，但路飞已经开始脱衣服了。

还是和往常一样不听别人的意见！罗抓着他的手臂，一字一顿地告诉他，“我还没打算睡呢，夜还很长。”

“诶？可还有三小时就要到白天了啊——”路飞睁大眼睛看向他。

还是和往常一样读不懂空气！这样的情景罗早就在和他的相处中经历过无数次，以前每次也只是被噎得说不出话觉得由自己吐槽的话好像要输，这次他却直接揪着他敞着的上衣领口让路飞彻底转过身面对他。如此主动、如此有行动力的自己是怎么回事啊？罗最后把原因归于酒精。

因为这个举动，路飞的整个胸口也暴露在了他视线里，一个从很久以前他就熟悉的巨大的伤疤，因为持续的锻炼而变得结实匀称的体格，少年纤长的锁骨在油灯橙色的光下落下的一小截阴影…罗移开视线，继续说道：“我还没向你道谢呢。”

“诶——不用谢啦，我们不是朋友吗！”路飞轻轻拍了拍揪着自己衣领那只手，灿烂地笑着说。

罗也顺势放开了手，只是双手在路飞还没来得及稳住身形时又捧住了少年的后脑，柔软的黑发缠着他手指的触感让他略微眯起眼睛，低下头就朝那两片薄嘴唇亲了下去。

然后马上又退开了。

“谢礼。”死亡外科医生狠狠地皱着眉，有点不情愿地解释了一句。

路飞看着他发红的脸颊，没由来地问了一句：“罗，你醉得这么厉害吗？”

“我没醉！”罗抿紧嘴唇。

一句实话。

如果大脑真的彻底被酒精主导怎么可能会是一个这么纯洁的——完全对不起这个年龄差的——

“但是，亲吻只可以对喜欢的人做吧？”路飞注视着他的双眼。

为什么这种常识却好好掌握着啊！？

“雷利叔教过我，因为汉库克有想让我和她接吻啊。”

海贼女帝这家伙…！！

“不过她没成功啊哈哈，”路飞又直觉般地补了一句，“因为我不喜欢她嘛。”

少年的视线这次稍微往上移了一些似乎在回忆的样子，“也不是不喜欢，但是不是要接吻的喜欢。”

罗眨眨眼，心脏的跳动一瞬间乱了节拍后便越来越快，因为紧张他的注意力瞬间集中，饮酒过度带来的隐约的晕眩感也在这一刻彻底消失了。

“特拉男，让我亲你。”少年的要求他每个字都听得非常清楚。

他勾起嘴角笑得有点小得意，好像终于在这场对话里赢得了主导权，“草帽当家，做出这种请求还是好好叫我的名字比较好？刚刚不是也正确地说出来了吗。”

路飞朝他走了几步，仰起头看着他，乌黑的瞳孔里甚至能看到他模糊的齐肩倒影，“罗，我想吻你。”

罗笑了，又是那种坦率的、也许不该用这个词形容他但的确孩子气的笑容，然后什么也没说只是顺从地低下头让少年搂着他的颈背热情地吻了上来。

又过了一小段时间。

“我喜欢你啊，大概已经很久了。”

“…我也喜欢你，已经很久了，路飞。”

 

完


	9. 俺達は兄弟だから

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：路飞x萨博  
> 分级：Teen and Up Audiences  
> 说明：革命军总部成功转移、局势也安定了一些之后草帽团被邀请去做客一段时间的设定，甚平也跟他们在一起。  
> 警告：全员恶搞向；OOC；龙叔还有哈克叔…对不起（。其实是不太擅长的风格OJZ 我尽力了…！

“萨博…请问这个房间数是不是不太对啊？”哈克把目光从手里的文件上抬起来，看向在走廊里把他叫住递给他这份安排表的萨博，“这样分的话男生还会单出来一个人没地方住的。”

因为最近没什么任务而被指定接待这批特殊客人，哈克早就把草帽团的每个成员都记得清清楚楚，房间也早就安排好了。

年轻的参谋总长朝他爽朗一笑：“哈哈，没错啊，因为路飞和我住一间就够了。”

哈克：可你的房间不是应该只有一张单人床吗？[黑人问号.jpg]

尽管心里还抱有疑问，但因为心底对这位参谋长一直以来的尊敬和信任，又想着这两个人好歹也是义兄弟，哈克最终还是顺从萨博的意志去办了。

当草帽海贼团的人通过一条秘密的航路来到新的基地时，龙和萨博站在总部大门前的小广场最前方，哈克和克尔拉这些在德雷斯罗萨和他们有过接触的人站在他俩旁边。他们身后是很多革命军里的普通士兵，大多是自发出来迎接的，毕竟他们对这位实力强大的海贼，而且还是传闻中总司令儿子的人物非常好奇。

说曹操曹操到，随着海贼船越驶越近，一个戴着草帽、穿着红色上衣的少年出现在他们视野里，他单脚踩在甲板的栏杆上站起来，抬起胳膊用力地朝这边挥了挥。还没等他们回礼呢他们就眼睁睁地看着这个少年在船刚靠岸还没停稳时就‘唰’的从栏杆上一跃而下，‘咚’一声姿势潇洒地落在地上然后迈开长腿‘噔噔蹬’跑几步迫不及待地扑向了总司令……旁边金发的参谋长。

嗯？？？

刚刚还在感慨时隔多年久别的父子终于重逢这动人的一幕，甚至在心底配好了煽情BGM的士兵们纷纷表示：把我感动的泪水还来。

 

龙的表情有点尴尬，但还是把谁也没注意到的他已经微微抬起的右手顺势举起放到嘴边，握成拳重重地咳嗽了一声，终于吸引了身旁紧紧相拥的两个人的注意。萨博也赶紧按着路飞的肩膀让他稍稍退开看向自己的左边：“这位就是龙先生。”

路飞这次也早就在船上被伙伴们念叨了一路，因此非常顺利地唤起了脑海里和这个名字有关的联想，看着这个男人毫不含糊地喊了一声：“爸！”

一瞬间众人仿佛可以看到那个还极力保持着冷静表情的总司令背后不断冒出来的粉色小花。

 

*

等海贼团的人都到齐了之后自然是接风宴了。宴会进行得很顺利，虽然海贼们吃了没多久气氛就有点变得乱糟糟闹哄哄的，但至少没有哈克从罗宾那里听来的男生鼻孔里插着筷子站在饭桌上扭着腰跳舞的场景出现，他不由松了口气。

这时候他听见那边的船长说了一句：“萨博，我想吃你那边的那个。”

参谋长拿筷子指着那碗油焖海兽肉确认了一下：“这个？”

“嗯！”

然后参谋长就笑着夹起一块裹着酱料的肉来放到了路飞君的碗…啊不是，是嘴里，还语调温柔地说了一句“啊~”。

哈克：？？

这位耿直的柔术大师没顾上咀嚼嘴里的食物，左右看了两眼，发现不论是总司令还是草帽的伙伴们都好像没看见这一幕似的，神情动作都非常自然地专注于自己的食物。

普通的兄弟会这么亲密吗？哈克心里有点毛毛的，虽然还是装作认真进食的样子但注意力愈发地集中在这两个人身上，所以他又看到了诸如参谋长好几次无奈地笑着拿起纸巾擦掉路飞君嘴边的油污；被辣到的路飞君自然地拿起参谋长正在喝的那杯番茄汁喝了一口然后脸皱成一团吐了吐舌头；在参谋长和人说话顾不上吃饭的时候路飞君从伙伴们的筷子下抢了一大堆菜放在参谋长面前的盘子上这类事。哈克认真看了一下还发现那些都是参谋长爱吃的。

吃完饭之后克尔拉非要拉着罗宾让她陪她说话，其他的海贼们也都留下来在餐厅又笑又闹地欢腾到快凌晨才散。哈克也已经很困了，但他看到参谋长笑着背起撒娇说太累走不动的路飞君往房间走去时，还是强打精神走上前，问道：“萨博…你和路飞君…”

听到这，萨博浅棕色的眼睛渐渐敛去了笑意认真地盯住他，在他背后本应是昏昏欲睡状态的路飞此时也抬起脑袋看着他，眼神深深，哈克被噎了一下，不知为什么把已经到嘴边的话改了口，打起哈哈：“还真是亲密啊，关系真好…”

萨博脸上绽开了一个大大的笑容，对他说：“当然啦，因为我们是兄弟啊！”

哦…原来如此……

 

不对啊…才不是吧？在接下来的几天又看到一些不好描述的画面的哈克在心里反驳，普通的兄弟不是这样吧？但是…家里就他一个儿子的哈克也不好判断普通人家的兄弟平常是怎么相处的。难道是我年纪大了，现在的兄弟关系和我那一代已经不一样了吗？！我们那时候，即使是一条船上过命的兄弟也不会互相膝枕啊！！真的不会的！！！

心里憋着一股劲怎么也想不通，行动力非常高的空手道大师在某天早上起了个大早，决定先去问问和萨博一般年纪、关系和他也不错的克尔拉。来到食堂，小姑娘果然坐在角落里正慢条斯理但是效率惊人地解决着一截小麦面包，桌上的一小碟葡萄果酱也被吃得干干净净一点没剩。

哈克坐在她面前和她打了个招呼，克尔拉本来只朝他点点头，可听完他的问题后，橘发的小姑娘眼睛机灵地一转，擦了擦手后拿右手撑着下巴反问他：“你问为什么萨博和路飞关系那么好？难道不是因为他想好好珍惜这个剩下的、唯一的弟弟吗？你忘了当年他看到艾斯的死亡报道恢复记忆时，后悔、痛苦得不行还无法接受现实的样子吗？”

哈克当然没忘，但心里没完全接受这个说法：“可是…普…”

克尔拉打断了他的话，嘴唇一弯，斜睨着他：“哦！我知道了，你肯定是觉得萨博这几天太关注弟弟忽略了你这个下属了吧~虽说我是没什么意见啦，他不出岔子我就谢天谢地咯。”

被克尔拉用“没想到你是这样的哈克”的眼神注视，哈克哭笑不得：“怎么可能…我可没有那种兴趣啊…”

这场本应严肃的对话就这么不了了之了。

接下来哈克去基地内几个地方找了找，结果在演武场拦下了甚平。他和甚平是以拳会友、以武论道的知己，相交多年的二人对对方的人品、实力和理念都知根知底，如果要排序的话，“海侠”甚平算是他认识的人中最正派的角色了。哈克满心以为甚平会给他一个中肯的评价，认同他，让他摆脱“难道奇怪的是我吗”这个想法，于是自信地抛出了困扰自己的问题。可没想到，这位老友的第一句话竟是：“路飞君已经失去了一个哥哥，你还要他怎样？”

……

咦？！怎么好像我变成了坏人一样！！哈克百口莫辩地看着甚平表情转为沉痛，双眼放空看着远方切整个人换到了回忆模式：“……那个时候路飞君的身体和精神经过一天一夜胡来的战斗都已经到极限了，可是艾斯君却在他眼前被…”。认真听了十分钟之后，哈克终于忍不住找了个借口溜了，甚平还在身后喊他。

也不知道算不算运气好，哈克在回房间的路上碰见了从刚外面返回的总司令，犹豫了一下哈克还是走上前委婉地问了一下他的看法，“司令，您不觉得路飞君和参谋长有些亲密过头了吗？”

总司令沉默了几秒：“……我是个失败的父亲。”

关注点不对吧司令短短这一下你想到哪去了啊该说不愧是司令吗诶司令你的背景有点灰啊这是需要我出言安慰的设定吗——

人已经走远了。

哈克陷入了深深的无力感中，决定发起今天的最后一轮尝试。这次他的措辞非常谨慎迂回，先敲开了男生四人间的门。

“你想知道我们家族里有没有兄弟？”卷眉毛的厨子点了根烟，“我的兄弟们…是人渣。”

哦…有种说错话的感觉。

高大的船工：“我的（师）兄弟…是个让人火大的一九分混蛋。”

嗯…？好像知道了不需要的情报。

沉默了一会儿的小船医：“我的兄弟…和父母一起把我赶出了窝。”

啊？？莫名地好沉重？？

最后才是狙击手。“我的兄弟…啊不，”他笑嘻嘻地比了个V的手势，“我是独生子女来着。”

哈克擦了下额头上不存在的冷汗，“…看来大家都是有故事的人啊。”

然而草帽团剩下的成员似乎也都没有和兄弟相处的经验，哈克这天也无功而返了。

点蜡。

他仍未知道那天他所踏入的只有兄控弟控知道的世界。

おわり\\( ˆPˆ )/

 

*

草帽团要出航的那个早晨：

 

清晨争分夺秒逐渐明亮起来的日光透过一扇小窗户落在少年脑袋上，在安静的空气里他甚至有眼皮开始发烫的错觉，这让他不堪其扰地拱起身子往被窝里缩去。柔软的织物相互摩擦的声音在他耳边放大，他的呼吸声由急促转为平稳只用了几秒，被子里的世界随即陷入平静。过了一会，浴室的门被轻轻打开了，从床边传来细微的脚步声，扯过毛巾随意擦了几下头发便把它被搭在椅背上，隐隐约约的放慢动作穿裤子的声音，‘咔哒’，应该是系上了皮带。

路飞再也忍不住扯下被子，朝着声音的方向困倦地眨巴起眼睛。

沐浴在日光中的金发男人不好意思地朝他笑了笑：“抱歉啊，还是吵醒你了？”

路飞摇摇头坐起来，头发乱糟糟的但他也没去在意，站起来走到兄长身后环着他的腰把整个身体的重量都压在他身上。

“路飞——”兄长语气无奈地叫着他的名字，却没有要生气的意思，说话时他胸腔微微的震动通过后背紧贴的皮肤传达到他身上，让他不由自主地无声笑起来。

兄长放下手里拿着的白衬衫，轻轻拍了下他的手之后温热的掌心就静静覆盖上来，有着粗糙厚茧的手指摩擦着他的手背和手腕，兄长侧过头轻声问他，磁性的声线浸满了蜂蜜一样甜：“怎么啦？”

路飞拿嘴唇触碰着兄长的肩背，这里和他的左眼处的皮肤一样，有几处严重烧伤的痕迹，还有因为昨晚的情事而不可避免留下的点点红印。兄长怕痒似的躲了一下，手用了点力拿住他的手腕，于是路飞也顺势松开手，让兄长在自己怀里转过身。他嘴唇边残留着微笑的弧度，浅栗色双眼带着点疑惑看向自己。

路飞踮起脚轻轻撞了一下兄长的额头，蹭乱了他金色的额发，笑了：“萨博给我的生命卡，我会好好保管的。”

这一幕瞬间在大脑里涌现出疯狂的既视感，让他的四肢有些僵硬，但脸上的笑容还是完美无缺。

兄长敛下视线微微叹了口气，捧着他的脸深深地看着他：“路飞，我不会和你定下什么约定，但有一件事我会答应你。这条性命，我会好好地使用。我绝对不会，在你不知道的地方不明不白地死掉，我还要亲眼看着这个让我骄傲的弟弟实现他梦想的那一天，知道了吗？”

用力点点头，他的表情想必缓和了一些，兄长笑着揉了揉他的脑袋就放开他继续整理自己。前襟绣着花纹的白衬衣一展一收间就包裹起了那具年轻的身躯，单手熟练地扣上袖口，素色的马甲在腰间收束，将领巾认真地展平在领子下缠一圈后在胸前打了个传统又稳妥的结，最后穿上那件黑色的长风衣。

兄长用手把半干不湿的额发往后耙，只留下几根发丝耷拉在光洁的额头上，朝他微微一笑。

在很久以前，他就是这样一个礼仪端正的人。即使和他们一起闹得满身灰尘泥泞，即使狡黠地笑着想出一个又一个坏点子，即使双手环胸站在一旁看他们打闹一边故意说些捉弄人的话，可萨博还是和他们不一样的。甚至有的时候，他那双剔透的栗色双眼会像秋日的湖一样沉淀起光和影，整个人的气息变得悠长沉静，让他的目光情不自禁地被吸引。路飞清楚地记得，那种时刻的到来，是他的兄长望着波光粼粼的海面，不疾不徐但异常坚定地诉说着自己要出海的理想时。

在这样温柔又强大的兄长面前，他总是忍不住想当一个撒娇的小男孩。像极了那时他跟在他们身后，踩着他们长长的影子被他俩一人拉着一只手整日地奔跑。那时他是那么快乐啊，身边是大风、阳光、绵软的空气还有他不间断的笑声，他跟着哥哥们跑啊跑啊，跑过街道，穿过树林，越过小溪，甚至闭上眼睛也不会害怕，唯一他需要做的就是握紧那两只手。

然而这样是不够的。

他走上前拉住兄长的手，温暖、宽大、指节分明的手，和记忆中另一个人的非常相似，现在甚至沾染着同样的鲜活炽烈的火焰气息。路飞抬起头看着他：“我也答应你，不论以后发生什么，我都一定会实现我…我们的梦想。”

成为大海上最自由的人。

无悔地活下去。

兄长笑着握紧了他的手，“一定会的！”

他们的影子这次重叠在了一起。

 

完


	10. 雪原

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：路飞x乔拉可尔·米霍克（鹰眼）  
> 分级：G  
> 注意：现代AU；路飞和香克斯教父子设定；香克斯和米霍克的友谊描写。

他大概快死了，而此刻他身边唯一的人是…他的邻居大叔。

虽然这就像什么荒诞喜剧小说的开场白，但其实真没什么好笑的。他们两个脱离登山队的大部队已经将近三小时了，还不算暴风雪造成的他对时间流逝的迷失感…实际上也许已经过去更久也说不定。山洞外的风越刮越猛，虽然他一直坚信香克斯会带人找到他们，但不可否认的，这份希望正随着日光一起黯淡下去。

路飞不由得看向对面那个正闭目养神的男人，除了微蹙的眉头他面上几乎没有什么痛苦的神色，然而他扶着米霍克顶着风雪艰难行走的时候，他一直能感受到肩膀那一侧来自他的沉重的重量。

好不容易找到了一个能勉强容下他们的山洞，路飞放下米霍克，让他自己处理好他受伤的左腿。之后，他俩只剩下一个选择，等。渐渐的，他们开始聊天，原本是有一搭没一搭的，现在则显得有些迫切。虽然他们带的食物很充足，但严寒、焦躁、渴睡和因为大自然无情的力量油然而生的渺小之感让他们本能地向对方寻求慰藉。

而且说起来，米霍克也不是真的就只是一个邻居家的大叔那么简单。

他和香克斯第一次去新搬来的邻居家拜访时，门刚一开香克斯就喊道：“鹰…米霍克？是你？”

路飞看到那个表情冷淡的男人也挑起了一边眉毛，语气却并不热络和惊讶，“红发，是你啊。”

“香克斯的朋友？”他这么问。

“哈哈…大学的时候在一个社团过。”香克斯摸着后脑勺爽朗一笑，之后就不由分说地拉着米霍克到家里喝酒。

那就是他们的第一次见面，如果不是后来香克斯抱着马桶吐到昏天黑地，他对那次会面的印象几乎相当好——因为米霍克很有趣。来往多了之后他又在心里更新了许多对这位邻居的限定语。比如穿衣风格超级酷，（和香克斯比起来）酒品很好，似乎是个不得了的剑道高手（和香克斯就是在剑道社认识的），喜欢猫但是不喜欢养猫，绝赞意大利菜大厨等等。其实最重要的还是最后一项。

他会知道是因为有一次香克斯得出去出差一周，还拜托米霍克照顾他。他不知道香克斯用了什么方法才让米霍克同意让他进去他那神圣的个人居所的。后来他知道了，除了酒还有什么。虽然装饰有点性冷淡风格，但屋子里很暖和，还有一股好闻的味道——像森林里的雪天。晚餐的时候米霍克给自己倒了一杯红酒，他端着杯子轻晃的那种优雅路飞和香克斯怕是一辈子也学不来。不过米霍克也没对他的用餐礼仪发表什么意见，在路飞感动得不停地夸他做的Carbonara好吃到舌头都要吞下去时，他甚至轻轻笑了一次，被酒精薰得发红的嘴唇翘起一个好看的弧度。

路飞把嘴里的食物咽下去之后问他：“你的猫呢？”

米霍克扬了下眉毛，所以他又问了一遍：“黑色的，耳朵尖有点白毛的那只。”

“噢，”米霍克的神情冷淡下去，“那不是我的猫，流浪猫罢了。”

路飞眨了眨眼，还记得回家时第一次看到那个平时不苟言笑的男人表情温和地蹲下身子给黑猫端来食物的冲击感。

“为什么不养一只？”他问。

米霍克瞥了他一眼，没有回答。

感觉到对方不是因为他是个小孩子不屑和他说，只是有些不情愿之后，路飞也就没管了。直到香克斯回来的前一天…米霍克送他出门的时候，他说，想到要回应它们毫无负担、天真的依赖和好感，觉得不安。

想到这路飞叹了口气。

米霍克问他：“怎么了？”

“突然觉得不甘心，毕竟没有初恋和初吻的人生是不完整的。”

“这句话谁说的？”

“…香克斯。”

米霍克似乎嗤笑了一声，也可能是他幻听了。

“学校里不是有喜欢你的女孩儿吗？波雅、娜美还有…是叫妮可吧？怎么没有答应谁啊。”米霍克平常是绝对、绝对不会和他聊这种话题的。看吧，果然是人之将死其言也…不对，他们是不会死的。

路飞打起精神反驳，不过在风的呼啸声中声音也没大到哪去：“娜美和罗宾和我只是朋友！”

“另一个不反驳？”米霍克眼里闪过一抹笑意。

“汉库克是很喜欢我…”路飞眼睛向上看着自己的刘海冒出来的一截轮廓，“不过没办法啊…对了，鹰眼大叔你是怎么知道她的。”

米霍克毫不犹豫：“还有谁？红发说的。”

“哈…香克斯真八卦啊。”

“对。”米霍克的语气有点深以为然的意味。

“你的外号就是他…？”路飞想到了什么似的笑了。

米霍克没说话，算是默认了。

“其实我觉得鹰眼挺帅的。而且又很适合你。”路飞盯着他那双浅色的锐利又深邃的双眼……看久了好像所有秘密都要曝光在这双眼睛下了。

路飞吃力地打开背包，拆开一袋压缩饼干嚼着，对米霍克说：“虽然初恋不太可能了，不过大叔，我们来接吻吧。”

米霍克抬起头看着他，似乎在寻找玩笑的踪迹，然而路飞的眼神认真又执拗。过了一阵子，米霍克轻轻皱起眉毛，回道：“不要。如果真的没人找到我们，我说如果，死之前最后的吻给了一个十八岁的小鬼也太没面子了。”

路飞微微笑起来。这种请求也认真思考认真回答…这个男人的这种地方…还挺可爱的？

“你其实可以不管我自己走的，那样至少你不会出事。”米霍克对他说。

我怎么可能不管你呀。路飞刚想回答他，就听到了隐隐约约的教父呼唤他名字的声音。果然他们今天是不会死的。

路飞倾过身笨拙地抱住他吻他的面颊，虽然嘴唇冻得几乎没知觉，但他就是知道，米霍克笑了。

 

完


	11. 路烟短篇3则

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：路飞x斯摩格  
> 分级：G

1\. 冰火岛

斯摩格咬着两根雪茄在原地站了一会，表情在淡蓝色的烟雾中模糊不清，但那挺拔的身形已经给人一种紧张的压迫感。

但是，恐怕不会有人相信这位闻名于新世界的白猎人先生，只是单纯地在发呆吧。没错，他只是在原地看似凶狠地盯着地上那个睡得昏天黑地的草帽海贼团船长发呆而已。

说起来，最开始的时候的确是“凶狠地盯着”的，理由从“又只能放走你了不知道什么时候才能再次见到”，到“和恺撒打了这么久竟然还伤得这么重真是难看”，到“刚出海就闹出这么多动静不知道这片海洋有多少人在窥视着你吗”，再到“不是你说的要在岛上开宴会的吗，怎么玩累了就睡着了，小孩子吗你？”这种怎么看都只是宠爱的抱怨的话，也不过几分钟罢了。

白猎人的视线游移了一下，最终还是停留在那毫无防备的、年轻稚嫩的睡脸上，他咬着雪茄的力度重了一些。

又过了好一会，他终于对自己妥协了。

“还是个孩子啊。”在内心这样说着，他将自己的大衣解下来，盖在了男孩身上。

他走得是如此的急切好掩盖面颊上的红晕，以至于他错过了，黑发男孩兴味而满足地弯起来的嘴角。

 

2. 主题：达斯琪

放下整理完的文书，G5的大佐以食指揉着眉尖，轻轻吐了口气。睁开眼，达斯琪刚放松了一些的表情又严肃起来。

她皱着眉，手指有点不安地敲着桌面，令她烦恼的原因也很单纯——她的上司，斯摩格。

以女性微妙的感觉来看，自己的上司最近有点不对劲，并不是说他生病了或是劳累过度什么的，一定要用一个词来形容的话，就是心不在焉吧。从上士时开始就作为他信任的下属一直待在他身边，达斯琪自认为还是相当了解这位上司的。

虽然一脸不好相处的恶人相，但其实是个老好人，会笨拙地表现关怀也会把下属当成朋友和兄弟；虽然已经是中将，但还是不善于和上级相处，还是那个因为自己的原则而让上级和下属都头疼的男人；但同样的，他心中的正义也不会因为任何事而动摇，让有时迷茫有时软弱的他们找到了一条可以无畏前行的道路——一份在他笔直坚定的背影后追随他前进的信念。

现在，他确实是因为什么而动摇的样子吧？

 

*

在门上敲了两下，却没有听见往常低沉的“请进”，达斯琪在心里叹息一声，手上加重力气，“可以进来吗，斯摩格さん？”

“……啊，进来吧。”

打开门，走上前把文书交给坐姿严谨的上司后，达斯琪半开玩笑地说：“斯摩格中将，稍稍负起责来啊，把工作都丢给属下可不行哦。”

“…嗯。”

听到这样的回应，达斯琪伸手扶了下眼镜，直接开口问道：“斯摩格さん，最近遇到了什么烦心事吗？ ”

“嗯……嗯？”看向自己的淡银色眼睛里有着惊讶。

果然刚才是在发呆啊。达斯琪严肃地重复：“斯摩格さん，最近有什么烦心事吗？”

这么明显？现在那个眼神是在表示这个意思吧？

“如果真的很烦恼的话，”达斯琪笑了笑，“可以试着和我商量哦？”

明显犹豫了很久，斯摩格用他低沉磁性的声音询问：“达斯琪……你有喜欢过什么人吗？”

“诶？！”意料以外的话题让大佐的脸瞬间红了起来，偷偷瞥了一眼办公桌后的男人，却发现他的视线投在办公室不知名的角落里，并没有看她。

心里微微一松，说不清是失落还是高兴，达斯琪快速地回答：“没有。”

“……是吗，”他的眉尖微蹙，有点纠结的样子，“那你觉得……喜欢一个人应该是怎样的感觉？”

深吸了一口气，达斯琪忍着窘迫说：“呃…大概就是非常想见到他，他不在时总是想着他，见到了他又会不知该做什么好，都变得不像自己了；他高兴的话也会跟着高兴，他伤心时就会跟着难过，希望能在他身边陪着他；不知道他的消息会焦急，他陷入危险会不由自主地紧张……大概就是这样吧对不起我擅自说了奇怪的话！！”

大佐深深地鞠了一躬，再站直时却发现她那位向来冷静沉稳的上司正用震惊的表情看着她。

“是、是这样吗？”银发的男人结结巴巴地问。

“啊？…我也不太清楚。”大佐推了推下滑的眼镜有些不好意思。

斯摩格点点头，看上去心事重重的。

达斯琪有点沮丧，看来自己的修行还不够，完全没能帮到斯摩格さん，她转身离开办公室，想着要再去练一小时剑。

 

*

……如果知道事情会那样发展的话她绝对不会那样说啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！斯摩格さん你搞错了啊啊啊啊啊那只是对一个强大又有潜力的海贼的在意啊啊不是喜欢啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！

穿粉色制服的大佐气鼓鼓地瞪着一只手臂搭在自己上司肩上的草帽团船长。黑发的少年眨眨眼，笑得十分纯良，“怎么了眼镜女，眼睛痛吗？”

……混蛋！！！

 

3. 沙漠的鳄鱼篇，只有船长和斯摩格被关在海楼石监狱里的情形。

把钥匙往池子里一扔，克洛克达尔冲他们眯起眼睛冷笑几声，和黑发的女性一同大跨步离去了。白色调的贵宾室里充斥着水波纹路的光和影，透明的玻璃幕墙后数不清的鳄鱼缓缓游动着，属于捕猎者的眼睛和尖牙闪着森冷的光。被锁在海楼石牢笼里的少年生气地抓着两根阻挡他去路的铁柱大喊着：“可恶的克洛克达尔！！等我出去一定要把你揍上天！！！啊~~没力气了……”

坐在角落里的海军上校在心里叹了口气，“草帽，刚才都没听到我说话吗。”少年回头疑惑地看他一眼，见对方的手指不耐烦地摩擦着挂在腰间的十手，瞬间回忆起被十手压制时那种被动到极点的无力感，本来就乏力的身体一僵，脚跟正好又蹭到地板接缝处一处小突起，伴随着少年‘啊’的一声他整个人转了几圈五体投地摔在男人跟前。

微微闭起眼睛，上校又忍不住开始怀疑自己对眼前这个少年的判断到底准不准确，他行事的方式就像个孩子似的随心所欲，心里到底有几分认真啊？

少年嘟嘟囔囔地坐起来，安静了一会。

就这个没有援兵就只能等待被水淹的情形来说，两个人之间气氛还算安和。可突然感应到的危险让斯摩格背后一紧，他猛地睁眼，正好对上了少年专注的眼神。稍稍被帽檐的阴影遮挡了一些，他黑白分明的双眼便瞧着没那么清晰了。少年的声音有点低，“冒烟男，你身上，是什么味道啊？好好闻。”

汗毛倒竖、心跳加速，这感觉和在罗格镇时和少年对视的那一眼十分相似——让他不由自主产生警惕的感觉。“你说的是这个吧。”他抽出一根雪茄递给他，少年也没有接，只是凑近他的手指闻了闻，他能看到少年耳后的头发翘起来的柔软弧度。

“不对哦。”少年肯定地摇摇头，额前的黑发也跟着晃了晃，“你身上的味道比较香。”

沉默了两秒，果断地决定这个话题需要就此打住的斯摩格想了想，还是开口：“你知道克洛克达尔身边那个女人是谁吗？妮可·罗宾，世界政府通缉了20年的要犯。这两个人如果凑到一起的话，谋划的事情肯定不限于这个国家本身了。我问你，你为什么想要打倒克洛克达尔？”

少年安静地看着他：“我想要打败他，才不需要那种理由。”

他没有转移视线，心里却有一瞬隐约产生了要避开这种锋芒的不安定感，“看来是我问了愚蠢的问题啊。”

少年伸手按着草帽，直接在地上盘了个腿，嘴角一翘声音里又开始有了跳脱的少年气：“再说了，他本来就是个讨厌的家伙诶！”

说完又笑着看了他一眼，“你的话，我…”

斯摩格不由自主地放缓呼吸，可少年话音还没落他的伙伴就叫着他的名字冲进来，靠着离奇的际遇让原克洛克达尔的手下用能力打开了监狱的门，又因为和鳄鱼激烈的打斗出现裂缝的墙壁被水压冲垮，他这个海军居然还得靠海贼来搭救。草帽抱着上岸就会被追捕的觉悟也要救他这件事，对他的骄傲造成了怎样的冲击先不提，少年在被他放走之前居然还不忘继续说完那句话，眉梢、眼底、嘴角满满的都是笑意，“我果然不讨厌你啊，斯摩格！”

什么呀。脸猛地烧起来，又难堪又对眼前海贼的得寸进尺恼怒不已，斯摩格大吼着让他快滚。少年的背影渐渐消融在远处，一个正坚定地要去拯救一个远非他故乡的国家的海贼。

海贼？海军？老师，这真的只是两条不同的道路而已吗？神思恍惚了一会，银发的上校眼神慢慢坚定起来。

就让我用这双眼睛来亲自确定吧。在前方的海再见，草帽…路飞。

 

（暂时的）完


	12. Precious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：路飞x斯摩格  
> 分级：G  
> 说明：船长的旅程结束后，因为一些考虑而主动自首的设定。

白猎人没有说话，也没有叼着他仿佛不离身的雪茄，淡银色的眼睛在黑暗里微微闪着光，瞳孔中的神色晦暗不清。

被他注视的人用‘少年’来形容似乎已经不合适了，那个年轻人戴着海楼石制成的脚镣，面色自如地坐在狭窄的牢房的石板地上，仰着脸和他对视。

明明对方才是处于弱势的那个人，斯摩格却产生了自己被俯视着的感觉。已经成长到这个地步了啊，这小子。

“草帽……果然是你。”他终于开口，语气却带着不该有的欣赏和慨叹，似乎他已经理解了年轻人出现在这里的原因。

“斯摩格，你原来还是中将啊。”

年轻人的回应一如既往地让人难以预料。

……不是会好好地叫人的名字吗？一边分出些神思给这个念头，他答道：“把当时悬赏四亿的海贼给放走了，你不是还指望着我成为大将吧？”

年轻人低低地笑起来，略长的黑发随着他的动作轻轻晃动。

斯摩格抿了抿唇，想起了多年前将他作为自己唯一的目标而不断追捕的日子。直觉告诉他放任这小子成长会为海军带来不能预计旳损失，而海军，无论何时都是他心底不容置疑的正义所在。这也是他申请调去G5的原因，“离目标当然是越近越好”，他是这样回答青雉的。

可是，不知何时起，两个人变成了奇怪的亦敌亦友的关系。看见他为了平民的安宁而战斗到体力不支几乎昏厥的样子，基于他心底的原则他发布不了逮捕草帽海贼团的命令，于是只是蹲下身子严肃地对他说：“趁我还没改变主意，快走吧，下一次见面我不会手下留情。”

难道是第一次见面时被诅咒了？第一次之后，第二次、第三次，不断地说着这样已经没有信服力的话语。

那时候斯摩格才意识到，他并不想逮捕他。

他无法逮捕他。

之后他有意避开，两个人的见面次数就很少了。只是偶尔，斯摩格听见下属议论那个疯狂的超新星又做了什么让政府头疼的事情时，嘴角不自觉地上扬起一个微小的弧度。他知道，对这个世界自己的心底生出了怀疑的种子，虽然很微小可令人无法忽略，他想见证，草帽究竟能做到什么地步、他在历史中会以怎样的色彩留下自己的名字。

而现在，两个人终于又见面了，在海军关押要犯的大监狱——推进城最底层里。

年轻人突然站起来，走到了栏杆边上，“斯摩格，我已经能像朋友一样信任你了吧？”

白猎人的眼睛闪烁了一下，“草帽，虽然你极力想把这句话说得煽情，但你就不能把你眼里的笑憋回去吗？”

年轻人大笑起来，“果然还是不行吗？我爷爷可是说过，就是听见罗杰对他说的这一句话才做出收养艾斯的决定啊，你这人怎么就一点都没被感动到呢？”

斯摩格整个人的气息还是严肃而凛冽，脸上也没有过多的感情表达，但路飞却能直接感受到他的平静与放松，大概，还有一些对于自己的选择所蔓延开的伤感……吧？

路飞走上前，抓住了他们之间高耸的铁条，漆黑的眼睛里是不寻常的认真，一眨不眨地直视着他：“斯摩格，答应我，不要让他们过来。”

“哦？你凭什么认为他们会听我的？”斯摩格的呼吸有一瞬间的不稳。

年轻人低下头，脚镣上的锁链摩擦着冰冷的地面发出刺耳的声音，过了一会，他抬起头，笑了，“就说是船长命令啊，冒烟男！”

他的笑灿烂得像穿透树林的阳光，又像滑过海面的夏风。正如他年少时感染了无数人的那个笑容，美好得让人不能直视。考虑到他明天就要被处刑的状况，这个笑容带来的感受更加强烈。

“你这不是会好好地叫人的名字吗？”

良久，斯摩格吐出了这样一句话，声音沙哑而低沉，在地牢狭小的空间里回荡。

路飞用手撑着额头，又笑了一下，“都这时候了，你再被叫一次绰号也没关系吧？”

不是这样的。

不是想说这句话的。

我说你啊，能明白我真正的意思吗？

两个人都在内心这样说着。

……

探视的时间很快就要过了，路飞盯着那个男人踌躇了几秒最终还是选择没有告别而离去的背影，“正义”二字仍然在他挺直的背脊上，清晰无比。

他闭上眼睛大声说：“斯摩格，帮我转告我爷爷，就说——对不起了。”

他没有看见，那个男人的脚步倏地顿住了，眼睛里琥珀一样的颜色不断翻涌变换。嘴唇颤抖了几秒，最终，他又用一贯低沉冷淡的声音回应：“我会转达的。”

没等路飞出声，他仿佛要逃离什么似的，迈着大步走走进了升降梯。

几小时后，在回他办公室的路上，斯摩格看到了无数张被画上“X”的少年的通缉令。那个笑着的少年，仿佛还停留在他昨日的回忆中。

那是……从明天开始，这个世界不再拥有的宝藏。

他伸手去触碰，冰凉的。软弱的泪水在这一刻终于沾湿了他银色的睫毛，斯摩格的喉咙里逸出一声模糊的悲鸣。

路飞……

……路飞。

 ……

_“我想去行刑台，往哪边走？”_

_“那边…往烟飘过去的方向。”_

那就是白猎人和海贼王第一次的相遇。

 

完


	13. 特別な人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：大学生路飞x重案组警探斯摩格。  
> 分级：Mature/R18（请不到年龄的同好自觉避开哦！）  
> 注意：现代AU；Kiss Cam梗；OOC；青稚&斯摩格的友谊描写，青稚八卦属性w；球赛是我瞎糊糊的。  
> 

“你写完了没？”闻声斯摩格抬起头，看到桌对面的库赞隔着高高一摞资料伸长脖子看着自己，浓黑的眉毛扭动几下，嘴一歪做出一个怪模怪样的鬼脸。

他眼睛还是盯着眼前的结案报告，只是手从键盘上离开，端起旁边已经冷掉的咖啡喝了一大口，“快了。”一开口才发现自己声音有些嘶哑，捏了捏鼻梁，他轻轻吐出一口气。斟酌着写下一行后他想了想，还是把I去掉换成了被动语态以确保客观。因为这个案子还牵扯到父母对孩子的家庭暴力，他这几天一直就有些上火，不过他已经不是那个刚进分局、每天心里都是正义啊制裁啊的小警员了，说是合格的情绪管理也好成熟了也好，工作时间里自我的那部分他应该收敛得不错，前几天局长还在散会后夸了他几句。

你变了。局长有一句话是这样说的。总觉得并不是让人十分高兴的褒奖呢。

敲下最后一个句点，斯摩格靠向椅背长长地舒了口气。库赞听见后懒散地“诶”一声，伸手挠挠他本来就乱糟糟的卷发，敲键盘时噼里啪啦的动静猛地大起来，“我马上就好，等我一下。”

他含糊地应了，把衬衣的领子解开，下意识想摸向烟盒，手指碰到裤口袋才反应过来他在办公室，于是对自己啧了一声。

“只有这时候我才怀念那些实习生。”库赞嘟囔了一句。

“还用你说。”斯摩格退出电脑登陆，锁好抽屉。

“终于！”库赞站起来踢踢腿，伸了个懒腰，拿起外套胡乱地披上，“去喝一杯？”他挑挑眉看向自己的临时搭档。

“走啊。”斯摩格也跟着站起身。

 

*

“你再说一遍，塔斯琪为什么请假来着？”库赞摇着手里的杯子，听着冰块碰撞的细微的喀拉声。

“她妈妈身体不舒服来城里做个检查，怎么了？”

“你对她的事很了解嘛。”不用看也知道库赞脸上一定挂着一个调侃意味十足的笑容，斯摩格不耐烦地看了他一眼，果然，“我和塔斯琪只是搭档关系。”

“是你那么认为。”库赞不在意地耸耸肩，“好吧，就算她不是你喜欢的类型，和我们同期的希娜是个谁都没话说的大美人吧，你心里也明白她为什么到现在还一直单身吧。”

斯摩格沉默了一会，最后说，“我的事我自己清楚。”不用你操心。

库赞听出了他那句没说出来的话，把杯子里的威士忌一口喝干净，从喉咙到胃都火辣辣的，“我的意思是，有什么困扰都可以和我商量啊。”

“就你？”斯摩格斜眼看了库赞一眼，后者立刻针锋相对地说：“至少我谈过恋爱啊！！”

“怎么说呢，过去式听起来我怪可怜的…”斯摩格还没接话呢，库赞就把脸埋进手心消沉了一会。

早就习惯了他这种个性的斯摩格只是默默地喝着啤酒。

喝得差不多，斯摩格准备掏出钱包结账的时候，库赞拍了拍他的胳膊，不知从哪拿出一张打印出来的电子票放到他面前，“赛季末了，好久以前就买好的票，明天一起去看？”

接过票，斯摩格仔细看了眼对决的两支队伍，都不是他支持的本土球队而是来自南部和东部的劲旅，“明天我去中立区…”话还没说完库赞就激动地捏住他的肩，平时总显得没精神的双眼此刻亮晶晶的，“不行，你得和我一起给骑士加油！！”

斯摩格答应了。

 

*

比赛进行到一半，骑士还是比分落后，可主场球迷的加油声依旧震耳欲聋，声浪都快把体育馆掀翻了，斯摩格身后的一家子一直在声嘶力竭地喊着James，有个不到十岁的小孩子和他爸爸一起跑到栏杆边疯狂地挥舞着一件白色球衣，斯摩格皱了皱眉，大声地朝库赞喊道：“他们怎么还这么热情？”

因为嘈杂，库赞也只能在他耳边大声喊：“你不懂，都多少年了骑士才再一次进总决赛！！！”

斯摩格点点头，看向侧面的大屏幕，他们的座位应该算中等，球场里的跑动虽然看得清楚但还是大屏更直观。

骑士又输了一场之后，主场座位上许多球迷嗓子都喊哑了，气势也有些不那么足了，反观客场，人数虽然少可叫好助威的声音已经开始压过这边在球场里疯蹿。毕竟1:3在篮球赛里可以说是定局了，可奇迹般的，第四场骑士开始胜利了，赢下这场之后接着又赢了第二场，现在已经3:3平了！！球迷们纷纷自发地站起来，甚至握着陌生人的手哭泣，他们大声欢呼、互相拥抱，不管决胜场结果如何，他们心里已经没有遗憾了，因为他们见证了自己喜爱的球队战斗到最后一刻那种不屈不挠的劲头，坐斯摩格前面的那对父子中的爸爸激动地举起儿子转了个圈，说：“我当年就是这么喜欢上这支队伍的！”小男孩拼命地点头。

幸运女神今天似乎真的站在他们这边，眼看着骑士有希望拿下决胜局了，球迷们自发开始唱队歌，也唱赞美James的歌，兴奋得边跳边笑，把手边的一切可以抛起来的东西扔到空中。斯摩格也一直紧张地注视着大屏幕，突然间，摄像机的画面从球场中部切换到了观众席，快速地扫过半圈后固定在一个区上，长镜头慢慢拉近，屏幕上的人渐渐减少，集中到两排人身上。斯摩格心里突然咯噔一声，因为他刚刚看到前排小男孩穿着的红色蜘蛛侠连帽衫出现在了画面里，而此时镜头已经开始上移了。别的区的球迷大声哄笑起来，不乏吹口哨起哄的好事者。

斯摩格的直觉救过他很多次，而现在他只想诅咒上帝。最终被镜头捕捉到的两张脸，其中一个表情僵硬的就是他每天刮胡子时可以在镜子里看到的人，另一个是坐在他右边的年轻人——年轻的男人。斯摩格抿紧嘴唇朝旁边看了一眼，他身边的人此时还在专注地看着球场，直到被同伴捉住胳膊晃了晃，“路飞！快看屏幕！！是你诶！”才移开视线，抬眼看向了屏幕，然后又自然地转头看向了斯摩格。

他的眼睛很明亮，成人里少见的黑白分明。脑子里刚转过这个想法，斯摩格已经听见有人在喊Kiss了。咦为什么是女球迷比较多？

即使是他也知道Kiss Cam的规则就是，不亲吻就坚决不移开镜头。斯摩格有些紧张地缩起手指，刚侧过身打算亲面颊糊弄一下，年轻人就伸手捧住他的脸毫不含糊地吻了上来。热情、缠绵、带点不容拒绝的气势，斯摩格下意识地闭上眼睛。似乎很快又似乎过了很久，这个亲吻结束了，贴在他面上的温热的手也移开了。睁开眼斯摩格看到年轻人朝他笑了笑，柔和的眉眼顿时生动起来，漆黑的眼睛里闪着点点光亮，他偏薄的嘴唇红得像五月的玫瑰。

比赛还没完，斯摩格有点恍惚地坐在原地，声潮还是一波一波拔高他却有些听不到了，直到比赛结束的哨声一响周围人热情地欢呼起来，他才大概知道比赛结果是着白衣的球队赢了。因为想马上离开，他转头示意库赞，却发现友人正兴致勃勃地看着他，然后慢悠悠地告诉他：“你脸红了。”

“我才…”他下意识想反驳，耳边却传来一把清亮的嗓音，某一刻还有温热的气息扑打在耳边，“打给我。”然后口袋里被塞了他确信是写着电话号码的纸条一类的东西。

库赞笑眯眯地，嘴角上翘的弧度加深了一些，“你又脸红了。”

脸颊烧得慌使斯摩格没法反驳，只是有些狼狈地转身，手一掏口袋想把里面的纸条还回去，那个年轻人却已经融进在人潮里看不到踪影了，他只好把草草叠起来的纸条打开，的确是一串数字，旁边应该就是他的名字吧。

Luffy. 他在心里默念了一遍。

 

*

“你应该打给他。”库赞左手转着一支钢笔，右手撑着下巴好像是漫不经心地开口。

“塔斯琪怎么还没来上班？”斯摩格有点恼怒地喊出来。

“你得问她。”库赞耸耸肩，然后又对他投来他这几天已经看到麻木的一道复杂视线，其中的意思包含但不限于“说真的你是不是兄弟我俩认识十几年了怎么一句也没和我说过/知道了你是gay但我们的友谊仍然坚固我没有任何不好的想法只是会一如既往地支持你/gay也能找到伴侣啊况且我们州同性婚姻早就合法化了啊你是不是有什么别的问题/对了顺便一提希娜知道你的性取向吗”。

他叹口气，翻着嫌疑人资料圈出对方手机通话记录里最近频繁出现的两个人，想着等下去他们家了解情况。

看了他一会，库赞又说：“我还是很想知道，希娜知道吗？”

斯摩格猛地把资料往桌上一拍，“你闭嘴！！”

库赞懒洋洋地举起双手做投降状，然后在嘴边做了个拉拉链的动作。

 

*

离他收到纸条已经一周了，他还是没能把它从口袋里扔掉。此时斯摩格坐在他的客厅沙发上，戒备地看着茶几上的那张已经皱巴巴的纸条。“我要丢掉你。”他说，接着伸出手拿起它。垃圾桶他已经准备好了，就在几案下方，他的脚边。他真的把纸条丢进了垃圾桶，下一秒却发现那串数字早就被他记住了。

他恼火地站起来围着客厅走了一圈，最后他靠着墙，拿出手机翻出拨号界面，然后就停在那个界面，很久。

在他贫瘠的情感经历里，他总是被动的，不拒绝，不投入，也不挽留。印象里瘦高的男人有一次苦笑着对他说，“我也许不是你的那个特别的人。”

特别的人…吗。他已经很久都没有考虑过这个问题了，有的时候他会想，难道每个人都有特别的人吗？浪漫主义者库赞是相信的。

呼出一口气，他点了一根烟，也不抽就夹在手里，同时拨出了那串数字。嘟了几声都没有人接，他开始想挂断的时候，屏幕一跳开始了通话界面，“我…”他哑着嗓子开口，电话那头一个甜美可爱的女声说话了，“你找路飞吗？他现在有点不方便…”

他舔舔嘴唇，扯着嘴角算是笑了，“对不起，我可能打错…”

“娜美！你干什么啊！？”短暂的喧闹之后手机的主人在那边急切地说：“喂？你还在吗？”

斯摩格慢慢地“嗯”了一声，“太好了…”年轻人似乎找了个安静的地方，因为斯摩格可以清楚地听到他有些急促的呼吸声，“我一直在等你的来电。”

“是吗？”斯摩格看着点燃的烟头，一点火光在无风的房间里也明明灭灭的。

“我还以为你不会打过来了，真是太好了。”年轻人，路飞，的声线里沾染了单纯的快乐色彩。

捕捉到这个，即使没有必要道歉，斯摩格还是说了声抱歉。

“没事啦，对了，我还不知道你的名字。”路飞的声音低下来，认真地问。

“…斯摩格。我叫斯摩格。”

“诶——好有趣的名字啊。”路飞轻轻地笑了几声，换了个手拿手机，“这周末——明天，我能来找你吗？”

斯摩格沉默了一会，年轻人也一直没有出声只是静静等着，最后他才像在恍惚中陡然惊醒一样慢慢地说：“可以啊，我们可以去…”

“吃好吃的？”路飞提议。

斯摩格忍不住笑了，哑哑的嗓音好像小钩子一样在路飞心里抓啊挠啊，“为什么不呢？”

 

*

“斯摩格先生…”女警探犹豫了一下有些无奈地问，“库赞先生想知道，你是不是谈恋爱了？”

斯摩格诧异地看了眼走在自己旁边的搭档，咽下“我管他去死”换了个更柔和的说法，“你给他回‘让他滚蛋’。”

塔斯琪苦笑了几声，不想夹在这对挚友间受罪于是换了个话题，“斯摩格先生，最近好像心情很好呢。”

斯摩格这次没有看她，只说了声“是吗”。

塔斯琪仰起头看着身边高大的男人，他不驯又锋利的眉眼一如往常，冷硬的银灰色的眼睛却因为其中一点柔和的神色而更接近淡银色，好似北地常年冰封的湖稍微、只是稍微融化了一块。

塔斯琪微笑起来，很确定地说，“是啊！”

 

*

斯摩格冲完澡，扯过毛巾擦了几下头发就随意搭在肩上，干脆地拿起电话拨通那个熟悉的号码，听见路飞熟悉的带笑的声音才后知后觉地有些怯场，“这周末我不用出任务，你…你要过来吗？我家。”

 

*

路飞的吻总是很坦诚，他的喜爱、思念以及欲望总是一股脑地透过来，来自他的触碰也是同样，既热情又坦率。斯摩格放松地躺着，手指有一下没一下地梳理着路飞的黑发，非常柔软的、让人感觉孩子气的头发。路飞把嘴唇从他脖子上移开，捉住他的手不容置疑地按到他耳侧，两个人的手指亲密地纠缠到一起，“别老把我当小孩子啊。”他这样抱怨，微微噘着嘴唇的样子毫无说服力。

斯摩格眼里掠过一抹笑意，眼角也浮现出几道浅浅的细纹，整个人柔和得不像话。于是路飞忍不住凑上前亲了亲他的眼睛，他微微颤动的睫毛，然后是高挺的鼻梁，还残留着微笑弧度的两片薄嘴唇。斯摩格口腔里还有漱口水的薄荷味，如果是自己用路飞肯定会苦着脸叫出来，那辛辣的薄荷味在他嘴里却很甜，还有一点淡淡的烟草气息。

斯摩格的皮肤很白，即使不可避免地长时间暴晒，也只会晒成不健康的红而不会变为人们追求的小麦色。而在这种时刻，这点的好处体现得很明显，不论他身体哪处地方泛起潮红都非常地醒目，用路飞的话来说——看起来很美味 ♪。

曲起手指亲昵地蹭了一会斯摩格红通通的耳朵，路飞笑着把亲吻落在他的胸口，偶尔留下一两个红印。空着的手从他紧实的胸肌边缘滑下，路飞用让人有些发疼的力道抚摸着斯摩格结实有力的小腹，炙热的掌心轻轻擦过他收紧的腰线。滚烫、光滑又有弹性的身体在他手底放松地一起一伏，蕴含着力量的肌肉匀称地覆盖在这个人修长的骨架上，却每处地方也都恰到好处不会显得锻炼太过。路飞敛了下视线，乌黑的瞳仁里映出斯摩格侧腹几处狰狞的陈年伤痕，摸上去指尖下传来的感觉有些粗糙。路飞扬起视线和斯摩格对视，银发的男人神色从容，只稍微扯了下嘴角，于是路飞的手试探般地继续往下、再往下了一点。

斯摩格的手本来轻轻搭在路飞肩上，这时身体下意识的抵抗让他动作有些僵硬，手指也用力收紧，但下一刻他又马上放松下来。这姿态本身对路飞来说就是种无言的邀请。少年微微弯起嘴唇侧头亲了下他的手背，手上的动作也没落下，食指画着圈小心地探入了他身后。然后他的第一指节被一种意料之外的湿润滑腻包裹了。

想了想之后路飞俯下身子在他耳边问：“Smoky——你自己做过准备了？”

“…嗯，”男人没有躲开耳边潮热的吐息声，也稍稍侧过脸用压抑又沙哑的声音和他咬耳朵，“直接进来。”

路飞鼻腔里发出柔和的喷笑声，“啊—那样可不行吧。”

虽然这么说，但他动作却快了很多，等到三根手指都交叉扩张过后他稍微退开去拿安全套。飞快地准备好自己之后他用跪着的姿势抬起斯摩格的右腿放到腰间，看着那个没有完全闭合伴着呼吸频率偶尔收缩的肉轮，路飞扶着自己的阴茎坚定地挺入。斯摩格轻轻皱着眉，弯起的左腿挨着他腰侧不自觉地蹭着，脚趾绷得紧紧的，本来缓和的呼吸现在也有些急促。经历完最开始撑开括约肌的艰涩，进入快一半的时候路飞松了口气，忍耐地停下来等他适应，观察着他表情的变化。斯摩格眉梢略微往上一跳，有些发白的面色平复了些许，细眯着的狭长眼睛慢慢眨动几下就勾着他的脖子把他拉进了一个充满欲求的吻里。

路飞松开固定着他大腿的右手，顺从地任由他的舌头入侵到自己的口腔里热情地舔舐搅弄，两个人都没什么技巧只是舌尖不断纠缠分开，煽情地舔过对方敏感的口腔内壁。等到斯摩格身体卸了些力时，路飞保持着接吻的姿势腰用力一顶就让自己完全埋进了那个湿热紧致的所在，斯摩格喉咙里翻滚着一声沉闷的呻吟，搂着他颈背的胳膊又收紧了些，双腿也因为刺激直接夹紧了他的腰。

在空气不太够用的时候路飞中断了亲吻，抵着斯摩格的额头急促地喘了口气。舔舔嘴唇边溢出的唾液，路飞被睫毛阴影遮挡住的眼睛深处浮现出一丝焦躁，原本清亮的声线现在也低沉得厉害，“Smokyyy，我快要忍不住了。”

斯摩格抓了抓路飞后颈被汗湿的发丝，喉结上下动了几下，“刚好，你还不开始的话就换我来。”

路飞咧开嘴笑了，孩子气的眉眼刚刚凝聚起的掠食者一般气势也消散了一些，只撒娇似的用鼻尖蹭了蹭斯摩格泛着淡红的脸颊。路飞双手扶着甚至是托起斯摩格的腰，一开始他每次都让性器都完全退出只剩前端再用力操进去，之后就试探着方向小幅度地动作。轻喘着，路飞动得越来越急、越来越快，神经密集的粘膜互相摩擦的快感猛地大起来，生物电噼里啪啦地窜遍全身。偶尔一次擦过与上方的腺体相邻的肠壁，路飞感觉到身下的肉体一下子把自己绞紧了，于是只浅浅地后退马上又往那个地方撞去。

斯摩格忍不住呻吟了一声，短促、低沉，但是对欲望很坦诚的姿态路飞也很喜欢，他抿着嘴唇，动作和力道都无比集中。为了追逐最后的高潮，路飞伸出手用掌心和指腹触碰着那根坚硬的抵在他小腹处的性器深红色的顶端，系带那一圈敏感的组织，侧面稍微凸起的血管，位于下方的囊袋和会阴处的皮肤也被揉按了一会，最后他手握成拳从顶端一直收紧下滑到根部再往复。前方传来的单调但是有效的刺激和前列腺被不断地顶弄的快感加起来实在有些感官过载，斯摩格失神地看着他，灰色的眼睛里混含着情欲和喜爱还有他自己也没注意到的仿佛在看什么稚嫩可爱的事物的神色。好像他需要被鼓励、被包容、被拂照。

在射精前的那一刻，路飞俯下身告诉他：“我也爱你。”

 

*

“你说要带我来的好吃的店就是这个？”斯摩格怀疑地挑高眉毛。

的确，第一眼看上去这家店的招牌和大门都颇有些寒酸，名字也让人联想不到这是家饭店——ALL BLUE的意思到底是？被拉着走进去之后嘛…里面也不怎么宽敞，但好在桌椅和地面都干净整洁。

“等一下你就知道了！”路飞很有信心地按着他的肩膀让他坐下，斯摩格也就放松地坐在平常他不会选择的位置上，歪头看着墙上贴着的类似水族馆的海报。路飞十分自在地走到写着“闲人免入”并且紧闭着的厨房门口敲了两下。过了一会儿一个金色的脑袋冒了出来，看到是他表情才放松了一些：“是路飞啊，等等啊我马上就好。”还没等到路飞的回应又马上关上了门。

路飞也不介意，转过身笑着告诉他：“你今天太好运啦，只要是山治会做的，你想吃什么都可以点哦！”注意到他的表情有些奇怪才连忙补充：“像是妈妈味道的料理啊满汉全席啊之类的不可以！”

斯摩格右手食指在黑色的桌面上敲了几下，“海鲜意面就好。”

路飞的眼睛睁大了，好像在说“这么简单？？！”，但也没再说什么试图让他改变主意，只是兴冲冲地在他对面坐下来，双手自然地搁在桌子上，手指离他很近。他乌黑的眼珠子转了一圈，瞳仁上隐约的光点也跟着徐徐移动，脸上那个小孩似的既幸福又期待的表情让斯摩格的嘴角忍不住弯起来。

厨房传来踢踢踏踏的动静，门开了，这次走出来的青年戴上了厨师帽。他手里拿着小本子，礼貌地问他：“您好，有想好今天的用餐计划吗？”斯摩格稍微动了身子他和路飞的膝盖就在桌子下撞了一下，不疼，但让他眨了下眼睛。

他清清嗓子，“海鲜意面，最简单的那种。”

“记下了，”厨师——山治点点头，转过身对着路飞，“你呢？可别再是寿喜烧了，牛肉缺货。”

他的语气过分随意又有点说不清道不明的宠爱，斯摩格还没生出点让他在意的情绪就听到路飞说，“那我要和他一样的。”

阳光灿烂。

山治眯着眼睛笑了一下，让他们稍等。

路飞把手伸过来捉住他的食指，捏着玩，“吃完去看电影吗？”

“你想看什么？”路飞喜欢听他说话，他不懂什么乐器但一定没有哪一件能奏出这样低沉又温柔的共振。

“上周上映的那个动作片！中国功夫！”他咧开嘴。

“好。”斯摩格微微笑了，眼角又泛起两道细纹。

“Smoky，”路飞认真地看着他，“你不能在公共场合对我这么笑。”

斯摩格有点尴尬地移开视线，但没把手抽出来，他抿成一条线的嘴唇稍微松开，说：“如果你想的话…其实我不介意。”

路飞用行动回答了他，撑起上半身越过桌子轻柔地吻了他的眼睛。

他坐回去，眼神闪闪发亮，坦率、热切还不可思议地…温和包容。斯摩格嘟囔了一句，路飞问他，什么？

斯摩格笑了下摆摆手，被捏着的手指皮肤相贴的地方开始发烫。奇怪的是他的脸也开始烫起来了。

…大概是你吧，我的…特别的人。

 

完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 结尾本来还有几个片段的计划，但写到这觉得已经足够了，祝大家都能遇到自己特别的人！


	14. 一念

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：路飞x莫奈  
> 分级：G  
> 注意：动画向。

 

“你逃不走的，被我这样紧紧抱着…就这样看着自己被这具冰冷的身体慢慢夺去体力吧……”绿发的雪女扇动着纤细匀称的白色翅膀，嘴唇以亲昵的姿态贴在少年的耳边，充满诱惑地低语着。

此时漫天的雪花在她制造出来的冰屋里沉浮飘动，有的落在了雪女微卷的长发上，更多的则随着主人的心意在她周围轻快地飞舞着。

她笑着，洁白的羽翼环紧了怀中的少年。这一幕远远看着让人觉得美得不可思议。那仿佛是不能被任何事物分开的情人间的拥抱一样。

“好……好冷。”少年充满战意的眼神渐渐涣散了，微垂下眼睛，他无意识地喃喃着。

听到这句话，雪女的双眼绽放出更加灿烂的笑意，她弯着嘴唇用使人堕落的声音说：“这里很温暖吧？睡吧，就这样睡过去吧……”

如她所愿，少年的眼睛完全闭上了，呼吸微弱得几乎捕捉不到。

……就这样结束了？这片海域的最强新人就会这样死在她的怀里吗？

莫奈抬起头，姣好的面容迎接着轻柔飘落的雪，金色的眼睛锐利而冰冷。

少主，您说过吧，正义会永远胜利，只因获胜的一方才有资格谱写正义。那么，我只要这样做就好了吧……

再次睁开眼睛时，她突然被一股强大的力量推了开来，她甚至没有注意到，少年已经凭借自己的意志挣脱了她的束缚。

“我怎么能在这里就倒下！”少年身上的红色在她的视野中鲜明起来，他的表情生动而充满强者的自信，“新世界才刚刚开始啊！”

她快速地扇动翅膀退开，以敌对的身份朝他喊着话。

不会有人知道，那一瞬间她有些安心。

不会有人知道的，永远。

 

完


	15. 无题

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：路飞x妮可·罗宾  
> 分级：G  
> 说明：大妈事件全部结束之后草帽团在和之国会合了，之后的某天。（最近的漫画更新真的好心疼船长呜呜呜。

罗宾在遮阳伞下闲适地坐着，手里是一本和之国神话传说的手稿本，她正读到须佐去高天原找天照的那一段。一阵风飘过她身边，野花香气里还有浅浅的海腥味，她笑了，左手按着哗啦作响的书页，另一只手把被吹乱的几根长发细致地别到耳后。午后的阳光收敛了张牙舞爪的热度，暴露在光线下的她的一截小臂和脚踝已经不再发烫，她叹口气，靠向椅背想休息一会儿。

“罗宾~~！”熟悉的声音在远处响起。

她睁开眼睛看着慢慢跑过来的少年，内心的一部分想用她最漂亮的微笑迎接他，另一部分则想把心底那些尖锐黑暗到她也控制不了的情绪一股脑扔给他。然而…后者即使是想象一下就让她有些瑟缩…那个比阳光还要灿烂美好的笑脸在她面前消失的样子…你看，即使是恶魔之子也会有害怕的时候。

路飞看着罗宾稍微勾起嘴角，眼睛笑得眯起来，“啊啦，船长，怎么不在房间里好好休养呀。”

他心里咯噔一下，意识到罗宾还在生气。那个永远冷静永远睿智，总是笑眯眯的，总是在他身后坚定支持他的罗宾…也会生气，他第一次知道。而生气的她…真的好可怕。

他讨好地笑起来，伸手碰了下她的肩膀，“我想见罗宾了嘛。”

路飞注意到罗宾的视线在他被绷带裹得严严实实的胳膊上停留了一瞬间，马上收回手藏到了背后。他慢吞吞地把一路提来的食盒放到她面前的小桌上，“山治他…做了你爱吃的点心噢，是巧克力味的~”

罗宾甚至没有拿开书给他腾点地方，只是伸手捏了下他的面颊，笑着说：“我还不饿，你吃吧。”

他握上她的手用面颊蹭了下，对不起、让你担心了、是我不好之类的话在他喉咙里滚了一圈却还是没说出来，因为他的直觉在警告他。路飞咧开嘴笑了，拎着食盒在草地上盘腿坐下来，一边打开盖子一边仰头问她：“罗宾在读什么？”

罗宾看了他一会，把椅子移开坐到他身边，他立刻捉住了考古学家放在他身边的修长柔软的手。罗宾也没有反对，语气温柔地问：“锦卫门拿给我的神话故事，想听吗？”

“想~~！”路飞转过头眼神发亮地看着她。

“‘……天照大神赌气躲进天岩户里，天地陷入黑暗，’…”罗宾好笑地看着枕在自己腿上呼呼大睡的那颗脑袋，伸手揉了下那头黑发——甚至比她的头发还要柔软纤细。她用手指拨弄着他的发丝，一种悲哀的感情从她眼底涌现出来。对不起啊让他困扰了，她真的没有生他的气，也没有对山治的选择感到愤怒，她只是气自己。

“我也想好好保护你啊。”她喃喃地说，低下头亲吻他的额头。

请听听我的祈愿，请不要带走他，请让我再自私地占有他一会吧，我的男孩，我的爱，我的…太阳。

 

完


	16. 相性一百问

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：路飞x索隆  
> 分级：Teen and Up Audiences  
> 注意：私设如山

01.あなたの名前を教えてください. [请告诉我你的名字.]

L：Monky D. Luffy.

Z：Roronoa Zoro.

  
02.年齢は? [年龄是?]

L：19.

Z：21.

  
03.性别は? [性别是?]

L：我可是男子汉啊。

Z：同样。

  
04.贵方の性格は? [你的性格怎样?]

L：（即答）很好啊。

Z：…还行吧，是船上少有的靠得住的人。

L：诶——

  
05.相手の性格は? [对方的性格呢?]

L：很顽强，不愿意承认自己迷路的时候很有趣。

Z：…恶魔之子。

  
06.二人の出会いはいつ?どこで? [两人何时相遇的?在哪裏?]

L：我想想…我刚出海的时候，蒙卡的基地里。

Z：对。

  
07.相手の第一印象は? [对于对方的第一印象如何?]

L：有趣的人。

Z：会惹麻烦的家伙。

  
08.相手のどんなところが好き? [喜欢对方哪裏?]

L：全部。

Z：（惊讶地看了身边的人一眼）…在我软弱的时候让我清醒过来。

  
09.相手のどんなところが嫌い? [讨厌对方哪裏?]

L：啊…硬要说的话就是把事情都憋在心里一个人扛着，“那”之后Zoro也不常笑啦。

Z：…你不是也一样吗。对他没有什么讨厌的地方。

  
10.贵方と相手の相性はいいと思う? [你觉得和对方相处的好吗?]

L：Zoro是我重要的伙伴。

Z：很好。

  
11.相手のことを何で呼んでる? [如何称呼对方?]

L：Zoro，有时候会说三刀流或是马鹿（笑）。

Z：Luffy、船长、Captain。

  
12.相手に何て呼ばれたい? [希望对方如何称呼你?]

L：Luffy就好啦。

Z：嗯，现在这样就好。

  
13.相手を动物に例えたら何? [比喻的话，对方像什么动物?]

Z：（即答）猴子。

L：（笑）…类似老虎这种猛兽。

  
14.相手にプレゼントをあげるとしたら何をあげる? [送礼物的话,会给对方什么?]

L：酒。

Z：肉。

  
15.プレゼントをもらうとしたら何がほしい? [想收到什么礼物?]

L：好吃的。

Z：好酒。

  
16.相手に対して不満はある?それはどんなこと? [有对对方不满的地方吗?有的话，是哪裏呢?]

L：说过了吧。

Z：有的时候太不考虑后果啦…虽然这才像他。

  
17.贵方の癖って何? [你有什么癖好吗?]

L：癖、癖好？

（就是有什么特别喜欢的东西吗？）

L：啊…肉？冒险，还有Zoro。

Z：…你这家伙！……喝酒和练剑。

  
18.相手の癖って何? [对方有什么癖好吗?]

Z：在做的时候喜欢用牙齿。

（…啊不，现在还是健康的G分级啊！）

L：就是Zoro说的那些，还有挑战鹰眼大叔？（笑）

  
19.相手のすること(癖など)でされて嫌なことは? [对方做了什么会讨厌?]

L：心跑到另一个人那边去的时候。

Z：…（小声）我什么时候…擅自做什么让他自己或伙伴陷入危险。

  
20.贵方のすること(癖など)で相手が怒ることは何? [你做了什么对方会讨厌?]

L：（笑眯眯）到底要答多少遍啊？嗯…就像Zoro说的那样我乱来他会很担心。（转头）不过我有道歉，对吧。

Z：啧，一点诚意都没有！我吗…带着伤出战会让他有点生气。

  
21.二人はどこまでの関系? [两人的关系进展到哪裏?]

L：可以做H的事了。

Z：…嗯。

  
22.二人の初デートはどこ? [初次约会是在哪?]

L：啊…是在罗格镇。

Z：对（笑），莫名其妙就碰到一起了。

L：欸——不是啦是我找到了迷路的Zoro！

  
23.その时の二人の雰囲気は? [那时候的气氛是?]

L：酸酸甜甜的ww

Z：…很轻松，被拉着走很开心。

 

24.その时どこまで进んだ? [那时进展到哪?]

Z：就是牵手和拥抱的程度。

 

25.よく行くデートスポットは? [经常约会的地点是哪裏?]

L&Z：果然是船上呢。

  
26.相手の诞生日、どう演出する? [对方生日时，会做什么?]

L：大家在船上或镇上开宴会。

Z：基本就是那样，所有人都倒下之后可能会一起待一会。

  
27.告白はどちらから? [最先告白的是谁?]

L：（再次抢答）我。

Z：是他。

L：Zoro完全都不开口啊明明喜欢我喜欢得要命对吧？

Z：别说多余的话…///！

  
28.相手のことを、どれくらい好き? [喜欢对方到什么程度?]

L：想和他分享每一次冒险。

Z：希望能见证他实现梦想的时刻。

  
29.では、爱してる? [啊，是爱吗?]

L：是。

Z：…（看着他笑了一下）是。

  
30.言われると弱い相手の一言は? [对方说了什么就没办法了?]

L：啊很多啊，“交给我。”啦“Captain”啦和哭着喊我的名（被捂住嘴。

Z：基本上都没办法不过…还是“船长命令”。

  
31.相手に浮気の疑惑が! どうする? [怀疑对方见异思迁的话，怎么办?]

L：Zoro不会。

Z：他不会。

  
32.浮気を许せる?[允许见异思迁吗?]

L：（笑）

Z：（冷酷的眼神投了过来）

  
33.相手がデートに1时间遅れた! どうする? [约会时对方迟到一小时的话，怎么办?]

L：绝对是迷路了，在原地等他就好。

Z：喂，同样的话回敬给你！

  
34.相手の身体の一部で一番好きなのはどこ? [最喜欢对方的哪个部位?]

L：嗯……（努力思索）真的都喜欢啊❤

Z：眼睛。

  
35.相手の色っぽい仕种ってどんなの? [对方什么举止最色气?]

L：哭着喊我的名（再次被捂住嘴。

Z：…没哭啊混蛋！严肃地进行战斗的时候（脸红了）。

  
36.二人でいてドキっとするのはどんな时? [什么时候两人会觉得紧张?]

L：看到无法打败的敌人的时候或者在Sanji的厨房里偷肉和酒。

Z：（低低地笑了）

  
37.相手に嘘をつける? 嘘はうまい? [对对方撒过谎吗?擅长撒谎吗?]

L&Z：没有，不擅长也不需要。

  
38.何をしている时が一番幸せ? [做什么的时候觉得最幸福?]

L：和Zoro一起航海。

Z：一直共同前进。

  
39.ケンカをしたことがある? [有吵过架吗?]

L：哈哈经常吵啊。不过2年后就没有过了。

  
40.どんなケンカをするの? [是怎样的吵架呢?]

L：记不清楚了。

Z：只是无聊的斗嘴。

  
41.どうやって仲直りするの? [如何和好的?]

L：马上就和好了…不过Zoro真的生气的时候需要我去认错……

Z：自然地和好了。

  
42.生まれ変わっても恋人になりたい? [即使转生也想成为恋人吗?]

L：能再遇到就好了。

Z：现在才是最重要的。

  
43.「爱されているなぁ」と感じるのはどんな时? [感到「被爱着」是什么时候?]

L：Zoro为我斩断敌人的剑的时候。

Z：受伤醒来看到他守在旁边的时候。

  
44.「もしかして爱されていないんじゃ???」と感じるのはどんな时?[感到「难道不爱我了吗???」是什么时候?]

L：Zoro怎么可能不爱我嘛，对吧（笑）

Z：并没有这种时候。

  
45.贵方の爱の表现方法はどんなの?[你是如何表现爱的?]

L：不对他的野望插手、把食物分给Zoro还有把后背交给他。

Z：一直陪在他身边。

  
46.もし死ぬなら相手より先がいい? 后がいい? [如果死的话，是比对方先死?还是后死?]

L：不知道啊，但是…我并不想看着Zoro死掉。

Z：…笨蛋。

  
47.二人の间に隠し事はある?[两人之间有隐瞒的事吗?]

L：没有。

Z：…没有，但有些事情没有问起也没有讲过。

  
48.贵方のコンプレックスは何? [你的情结是什么?]

Z：他有恋父和恋兄情结（一本正经）。

L：诶？…一般来说都是海贼王和世界第一剑豪的情结吧。

  
49.二人の仲は周りの人に公认? 极秘? [两人的关系是周围人公认的?还是保密的?]

L：没有特意公开啊哈哈哈。

Z：半公开吧？我觉得Nami那家伙有拿我们赌钱…

  
50.二人の爱は永远だと思う? [觉得两人的爱会永远吗?]

L：现在知道Zoro比谁都喜欢我就已经满足了。

Z：让行动来证明吧。

  
51.贵方は受け? 攻め? [你是受?还是攻?]

L：（表情毫无变化的）我是攻哦。

Z：……

  
52.どうしてそう决まったの? [为什么这么决定?]

L：因为Zoro是处唔…（被捂住嘴）

Z：没有为什么！

  
53.その状态に満足してる? [对于这种状态满足吗?]

L：满足wwwww

Z：嗯…

  
54.初エッチはどこで? [初次H是在哪裏?]

L：梅里号。

Z：（含糊的）嗯…

  
55.その时の感想を???? [那时的感想是????]

L：Zoro真的有够喜欢我的。

Z：（脸红）明明他看上去完全不像那么有经验的样子啊可恶！

  
56.その时、相手はどんな様子でした? [那时候，对方是什么样子?]

L：有点不甘心的样子可是又很坦率。

Z：很…有压迫感。

  
57.初夜の朝、最初の言叶は? [之后的早上最先说的话是什么?]

L：肚子饿了。

Z：去吃饭吧。

（咦…超平常——）

  
58.エッチは周に何回くらいする? [一周做几次?]

L：看情况…有时一次也没法做。

Z：对，要看战斗情况和天气航海线路等等（笑）。

  
59.理想は周に何回? [理想中一周做几次?]

L：如果Zoro愿意的话多少次都行。

Z：两三回？？

  
60.どんなエッチなの? [是怎样的H?]

Z：非、非插入和插入式的一半一半吧。

L：我很喜欢的。

  
61.自分が一番感じるのはどこ?[自己最有感觉的是哪裏?]

L：（即答）那里。

Z：…腰吧。

  
62.相手が一番感じているのはどこ?[对方最有感觉的是哪裏?]

L：耳垂、腰、后背和那里。

Z：的确是那里。

（喂——好含糊！！）

  
63.エッチの时の相手を一言で言うと? [用一句话来形容H时的对方.]

L：很想吃掉。

Z：就是Luffy啊。

  
64.エッチははっきり言って好き? 嫌い? [对于H是喜欢?还是讨厌?]

L&Z：喜欢。

  
65.普段どんなシチュエーションでエッチするの? [一般是什么体位?]

L：秘密。

Z：……

  
66.やってみたいシチュエーションは?(场所、时间、コスチューム等) [想尝试什么样的做法? (场所, 时间, 服装等)]

L：想试试下午没人的时候在甲板上。

Z：咦那天不是…（声音小下去）

L：啊对！…那想看Zoro穿回两年前的衣服。

Z：（脸红）

  
67.シャワーはエッチの前? 后? [淋浴是在H前?还是后?]

L：之后。

Z：都有。

  
68.エッチの时の二人の约束ってある? [做时，两人有做过约定吗?]

L：有啊（笑）。

Z：次数上的（ry。

  
69.相手以外とエッチしたことはある? [有和对方以外的人做过吗?]

L：有。

Z：…没有。

  
70.「心が得られないなら身体だけでも」という考えについて。賛成?反対? [关于「如果不能得到心,光是身体也行」的想法.赞成?反对?]

L：无法原谅。

Z：弱者的选择。

  
71.相手が悪者に强奸されてしまいました! どうする? [对方被坏人强奸了，怎么办?]

L：虽然很难想象可是我会把那个人揍飞。

Z：没有我斩不断的东西。

  
72.エッチの前と后、より耻ずかしいのはどっち? [H前和后，哪个更觉得害羞?]

L：并不觉得害羞啊。

Z：…之前。

  
73.亲友が「今夜だけ、寂しいから」とエッチを求めてきました。どうする? [朋友说「只有今晚,因为太寂寞了」并要求H。怎么办?]

L：把他/她揍晕。

Z：一样。

  
74.自分はエッチが巧いと思う? [觉得自己的技术好吗?]

L：很好。

Z：很好。

  
75.相手はエッチが巧い? [对方的呢?]

L：没我好。

Z：（沉默）……很好。

  
76.エッチ中に相手に言ってほしい言叶は? [做的时候希望对方说什么?]

L：我的名字。

Z：…一样。

  
77.エッチ中に相手が见せる颜で好きな颜はどんなの? [H时最喜欢看到对方的脸是什么表情?]

L：皱着眉毛很沉迷的表情…

Z：眼里只有我的样子。

  
78.恋人以外ともエッチしてもいいと思う? [觉得和恋人以外的人H也可以吗?]

L&Z：不。

  
79.SMとかに兴味はある? [对SM之类的有兴趣吗?]

L：有啊，不过一直没有真的试过。

Z：他有。

  
80.突然相手が身体を求めてこなくなったらどうする? [突然对方变得不寻求身体需要了,怎么办?]

L：让他再变得索需我就是了。

Z：……找乔巴来看。

  
81.强奸をどう思いますか? [对强奸有何感想?]

L：下等。

Z：嗯。

  
82.エッチでツライのは何? [H最棘手的是什么?]

L：Zoro让我不想停下来。

Z：以前…有的时候他没法控制霸气。

  
83.今までエッチした场所で一番スリリングだったのはどこ? [目前为止觉得最惊险的H地点是哪裏?]

L：（即答）储藏室。

Z：随时可能有人进来。

  
84.受けの侧からエッチに诱ったことはある? [受方有主动要求过H吗?]

L：（眼也不眨的）经常。

Z：……

  
85.その时の攻めの反応は? [那时攻方的反应呢?]

Z：反正这家伙从没拒绝过。

  
86.攻めが强奸したことはある? [攻方有强奸过吗?]

Z：没有。

  
87.その时の受けの反応は? [那时受方的反应呢?]

 

88.「エッチの相手にするなら???」という理想像はある? [有理想中的「H的对象」吗?]

L：Zoro.

Z：…Luffy很好。

  
89.相手は理想にかなってる? [对方符合理想吗?]

L&Z：嗯。

  
90.エッチに小道具を使う? [H时使用道具吗?]

L：不。

  
91.贵方の「はじめて」は何歳の时? [你的「初次」是几岁?]

L：17.

Z：…19.

  
92.それは今の相手?[那，是现在的对方吗?]

L：…不是。

Z：是。

  
93.どこにキスされるのが一番好き? [最喜欢被亲哪裏?]

L：嘴唇。

Z：脖子。

  
94.どこにキスするのが一番好き? [最喜欢亲哪裏?]

L：背。Zoro的背真的超光滑又敏感的:-D

Z：他的眼睛和嘴唇。

  
95.エッチ中に相手が一番喜ぶことは何? [H中对方做什么最高兴?]

L：坦率。

Z：…遵守约定。

  
96.エッチの时、何を考えてる? [H时会想什么?]

L：不会想什么。

Z：…（脸红）想他。

  
97.一晩に何回くらいやる? [一个晚上做几次?]

L：看情况，一般是两回。

Z：嗯。

  
98.エッチの时、服は自分で脱ぐ? 脱がせてもらう? [H时，衣服是自己脱还是被脱?]

L&Z：都有。

  
99.贵方にとってエッチとは? [对你来说H是什么?]

L：解决欲望。和喜欢的人一起做会更开心。

Z：一种交流和表达占有的方式。

  
100.相手に一言どうぞ.[请对对方说一句话吧.]

L：一直陪在我身边吧，剑豪。

Z：Aye aye, Captain.

 

完


	17. 路索短篇8则

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：路飞x索隆  
> 分级：Teen and Up Audiences

1. Dinner Time

“真是的，索隆，还在睡吗。”男孩用手压了一下草帽，在剑士身前蹲下来打量着他的睡颜。歪着头靠着船舷的剑士，平日里不驯的眉眼放松地舒展着，表情显得很平静。

“喂，索隆，吃饭了。”先试着用手去推剑士的肩膀。

只微微皱起了眉，剑士的身体下意识地朝远离男孩的方向动了一下。

“索~隆~~吃饭，吃——饭！!”用右手的食指和大拇指捏住剑士挺直的鼻子，男孩在他的耳边拖着长音喊着。

和之前一样，剑士仍在沉睡，仅仅因为不能呼吸嘴唇稍微张开了一条缝，脸上浮现出一层淡淡的红色。

无奈地松开手，男孩眨巴着眼睛自言自语：“对我还是这么没有警惕……不太妙啊，索隆。”

话音刚落男孩就伸出手捧着剑士的脸颊，闭上眼精准地亲向了他色泽红润的嘴唇，舌尖也轻易地撬开不设防的牙关卷起他柔软的舌头。

“嗯…”因为吸入的空气越来越少，剑士不自觉地挣扎起来，鼻腔里发出声音小小的表示抗拒的音节，长长的睫毛也颤抖了几下。

男孩还是没停，甚至拿手固定住他的后脑勺，让他无处可躲只能被动地接受自己唇舌的侵略。

又过了好一会剑士终于无可奈何地睁开了眼睛，眼神还残留着刚清醒的茫然无措，舌头也为了把口腔里的“异物”顶出去下意识地动作着却好像变成了两个人舌尖纠缠的姿态。

下一秒他就睁大眼用力把男孩推开，撑着船舷胸口剧烈起伏着大口呼吸，脸红红地有点狼狈地喊出来：“你想杀了我吗！！”

男孩笑笑，毫无诚意地道歉：“抱歉啊。”

“下次再…”还没说完剑士就自己掐住了话头，因为他也记不起这是第几次被用这个方法叫起来，第几次他恼怒地喊着对男孩来说毫无威胁性的“一定要砍了你”，自己对这个人的气息却还是提不起半点防备的念头。我真是…！剑士别开头不去看男孩的笑脸。

“好啦，”男孩倾过身子拍拍他的肩，“一起去吃饭吧~”

“哦、哦…”这次也没学到教训，乖乖站起来的剑士。

*

在饭桌上，往嘴里塞了一些饭，却还是忍不住自己好奇心的船医睁着大大的眼睛问自家船长，“呐呐，路飞是用什么方法叫醒索隆的？”

他这么好奇也很正常，毕竟全船人都知道剑士的嗜睡程度，有时候海军军舰开始朝他们开炮都吵不醒他。可奇怪的是，每次路飞笑着说出“哟西，交给我吧~”后不一会儿，剑士就会哈欠连天但是毫无反抗地跟在船长身后走过来，有几次连自己的手一直被牵着都没察觉。

男孩闻言看了一下小驯鹿闪着求知光芒的大眼睛，停顿了一下，笑，“有那么想知道吗？”

“嗯，超想知道!”

男孩的目光锁定在正埋头进食，但掩饰不住耳尖发红的剑士身上，回复道：“秘密！”

“诶——路飞好小气!”

“哈哈哈，是秘密啦。”

 

2\. 未来的某个片段

他收起搁在栏杆上的手，转头看向他的副手，刚上船的那时候对方并不会和他一起百无聊赖地站在甲板上晒太阳吹风，这样的情况在重逢在约定之岛之后多了起来。他简单地侧过脸就能看到对方，那种时刻也多了起来。

「ゾロ」

对方干脆地应了一声，眼睛稍稍分了一些关注给他。

“这个世界的尽头，也是海吧。”

“不管在哪里，只要想到海的对面都一定有你们，就会变得开心起来啊~”他笑着，想起了有雷利叔陪着在那葱郁的岛上上蹿下跳的日子，已经变得低沉的声音复又带上点少年人的跳脱，让人有些怀念。

剑客略微放松了抿着的嘴角，等着他的下文。橘色的日光笼罩着他，让他整个人看起来暖洋洋的。

“可是，我想要ZORO一直就在这里，就这么远的样子。”他伸出手，指尖触碰到他敞开的前襟。

对方哑口无言的时候他恶作剧般地笑了，两个人的距离又被他拉近了一些。

「船長命令だ。」

 

3\. 来抱一个吧！

注意：两年后Zoro变成了粘人的家伙；OOC；请注意少女藻的存在。

 

爬上瞭望台后，看到男孩盘腿坐着，眼睛微垂，掌心里放着取下的草帽一副久等的样子，他不由得抿紧嘴唇。男孩抬起头冲他微微笑了，细长的眉毛向下舒展，漆黑的眼睛深处闪着点点光亮，在这种目光下，他能听的自己缓慢跳动的心脏倏地鼓噪起来的动静。

“Zoro来啦，坐呀。”男孩把草帽放到一边，轻轻拍了拍他旁边的地毯。他顿了一下，把腰间的三把刀取下来，弯下腰放在草帽旁边。坐下来之后他只是单纯地看着前方，没有转头去看他的船长——只要一开始这个动作，他的视线就非常难从他身上移开。男孩稍微拔高的身长，变得更加结实的身体，脱去了一些稚气的眉眼，和记忆中并无分别的灿烂的笑容，因为一直一直注视着现在已经闭上眼就能描绘出来了。

明明无数次看着那张简报想着和他再会的场景，这一刻，阔别两年的独处到来了，却不知为什么让他不自在起来。

“Zoro.”安静了一会，男孩叫他的名字，他沉默着直起腰侧头看他，男孩又笑了，慢慢地对他张开双臂。

他胸口一热有些狼狈地低下头，用跪坐的姿势就嘭的一声把自己摔到了男孩的怀抱里。额头抵着他的肩窝，双手也紧紧地揪着他背上的衣服，Zoro的呼吸急促而颤抖，鼻子、右眼和胸口都酸涨不已。他感到男孩温暖的手轻轻地在他背上拍打，男孩身上是他疯狂想念的混含着太阳和大海的的气息。

男孩说话时胸口微微震动，声音听起来很低沉，“Zoro，让你担心了，抱歉。”

他摇摇头，深深地呼吸一次，终于有些他再见到了这个人的实感。

好半响，他才哑着嗓子慢慢地说：“路飞……欢迎回来。”

“嗯…我回来了。”

 

4\. Fluff/轻松：

“哦？你问索隆那家伙在哪里？”把头发扎成辫子的航海士眨着明亮的棕色双眼看向你。

“他那家伙啊，既然路飞没有跟我们分在一组，过十秒钟你就别想再找到他啦。”她转头看着前方，嘴边是无奈却有笑意的弧度。

“诶？‘为什么路飞在的话就不会？’”她将背上轻便的背包往上提了提，高跟鞋踩着山间的石板路发出清脆的敲击声。

“那还用说吗？”她再次回头看着你，眼睛因为微笑而明亮起来，她提高了声音，“当然是因为，他一直注视着船长的背影啦。”

“呵呵~真是不错的回答呢。”黑色长发的考古学家在前方发出轻笑声。

于是你也不能自已地开始微笑。

 

5\. Fetish/恋物癖：

因为闹得太疯而累极了的某船长被剑士背着走在返程的路上。

下巴抵在剑士的肩上，船长轻声笑了一下，然后伸出手拨弄着他左耳上水滴形状的耳环，金属碰撞细碎而清脆的响声在一行人脚步的间隙中响起。

“诶~路飞真的很喜欢索隆的耳环呢~”小巧的驯鹿睁大眼睛这样感叹，“为什么？”

“嗯……”懒洋洋地拖着长音，船长略微收紧了环在剑士脖子上的手，“大概是因为……很敏感吧？”

这样迷之样的回答。

“诶？”船医转头疑惑地看着走在他身边的狙击手。

乌索普内心颤抖了下，不自然地转头:“啊……我突然得了什么都不知道的病。”

在深沉的夜色中，只有船长一个人看到了剑士红透了的耳朵。

 

6\. Tragedy/悲剧：

为什么每次两个人认真地想要在岛上约会都会发展成这种情况？

剑士和船长看着眼前深不见底的森林，完全迷失了方向。

 

7\. Smut/情色：

索隆平素锐利冷静的眼睛，此时湿润而迷蒙，有生理性的泪水稍稍溢了出来，他的眼角染上了情欲的浅红，他看着眼前的人，搭在对方肩上的手收紧了一些，格外红的嘴唇微微翕动了一下，然后——

“路飞……”沙哑低沉的嗓音，隐约透露出一点渴求和示弱的意味。

 

8\. OMC/原创男性角色：

酒馆的老板之所以会注意到那两个年轻人，是因为那个戴草帽的小子已经吃完第20人份的饭了。那小子很年轻，看上去不过十七八岁，眉眼间有值得人追随的气势，笑起来也让人不自觉地被感染。

腰间别着三把刀应该是剑士的年轻人突然无奈地笑了一下，然后拿了一块纸巾帮男孩把嘴唇边的汤渍擦干净，戴草帽的男孩眯着眼睛笑起来，然后俯下身在他的同伴耳边说了些什么，剑士的额头上蹦出了一个十字路口，脸却略微地红了。

看着他们打闹着走出去，酒馆老板心中不免生出一种“年轻真好”的感觉。过了好一会才想起来：

“两位客人你们还没付钱呢！！！！！！！”

 

（暂时的）完


	18. HANABI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：路飞x索隆  
> 分级：G  
> 说明：现代AU；幼驯染&同级毕业生。

1

接到路飞电话的时候，太阳正缓慢地向地平线移动，房间向着南面打开的窗户只有并不强烈的、倾斜的光线穿透进来，将百叶窗的影子拉成了一个奇怪的形状。

“Zoro，来我家吧，我收到录取通知书了。”

电话那头的声音平稳而沙哑，缺乏足够的欢快以至于让绿发少年迟疑着没有回答，但那也只是一会，很快，他轻声地“嗯”了一声。

“那就这样，拜。”话语的间隙他捕捉到了轻笑的声音，自然地，他想起了男孩灿烂的露出整排牙齿的笑容。虽然，那笑容通常出现在男孩闯祸后毫无歉意地认错的时候。

放下听筒，房间重新回到寂静之中，带有热度的风偶尔从窗外吹来，绿发的少年便眯起眼睛，陷入了一片在这漫长的假期中时常出现的恍惚中。啊啊，似乎没有哪一刻比现在更能让人意识到时光的短暂了。

暑假结束的前几天，两个人坐在成堆的漫画书里补作业补到手酸的情形；缩在被炉里发誓要熬夜到两点却抵挡不住温暖睡过去，第二天考试差点迟到的情形；在做不完的试卷中，仍会相约在半夜爬起来看一场球赛直播，接下来整天脑袋都粘在课桌上起不来的情形，好像都发生在昨天似的，而这一切已经结束了，伴随着欢乐、惬意而又焦躁、苦闷的高中时代。

想着这些的自己，真的是很无聊啊，一边这样自嘲，一边关上玄关的门，绿发少年转过身，走进了夕阳橘红色的光线中。

 

2

坐新干线需要2小时58分，飞机的话则是1小时。

看过路飞的录取通知书后，这句话就不受控制地在脑袋里打转了。

“Zoro？……Zoro！”因为近距离的呼唤回过神，绿发少年抬头便看到眼前干净修长的浅麦色手指，不自觉地眨了眨眼。

他对面的男孩笑着收回手，嘴角的弧度扩大少许，很感兴趣似的看着他，“在想什么，Zoro？”

“没、没什么。”他的脸有点红，掩饰性地往嘴里塞了一口饭。

总不能告诉你我在想着单程往返我和你的大学所在城市的时间吧……绝对会有什么不得了的事情发生啊喂。

和Monky D. Luffy认识了十一年，仍然对其缺乏必要警惕的Roronoa Zoro，此时也只是用他野兽般的直觉单纯地回应着。

虽然这样说，但和那些经历过惨痛教训才渐渐意识到那纯良无比的笑容是某种危险的信号的人相比，Zoro恐怕是最了解他的亲友那恶魔之子般本质的人了。因此，男孩微笑着说，嘛，算了，然后干脆地夹起一片汉堡肉继续吃饭的举动让他稍稍惊讶地‘咦’了一声，看到男孩是真的放弃了追问，才放松下来。

可是，当他的筷子还悬在半空中，是刚抬起手的状态时，男孩突然抬起头，在桌子的另一边极为认真地看着他，“Zoro，晚上留下来……放烟花吧。”

“诶？……诶？！！！”

与Monky D. Luffy认识超过十年，作为他的青梅竹马和大亲友，遗憾的是，仍没有适应他迥于常人的跳跃性思维的Roronoa Zoro，此时也露出了路飞非常喜爱的，微红着脸，眼睛略微睁大的惊讶的表情。

 

3

晚饭的时候，就有烟花的爆鸣声远远传来，是哪里的孩子正和父母一起庆祝考上了心仪的大学吧。阳台外面的空气带着夏日独有的燥热的宁静，明亮的月色安静地落在街边银杏树和他身旁的男孩漆黑的发梢上，真是的，在这样的气氛中放烟花什么的，似乎是十分久远的事了吧。

手心里被塞了一束什么，冰凉的触感传来立刻想让他吐槽‘一上来就是这个啊’，话还没说出口，男孩已经毫不迟疑地打开了打火机，明黄的火焰凑近，没过多久，伴随着噗嗤的声音，细碎的跳动的浅白色冷光在他的手前面倏地出现了。

“我的用Zoro的点燃就可以了。”这样说着，男孩将手中的烟花和少年的靠在了一起，当自己的那一份被点燃，轻巧跃动的光芒变得更加明亮的时候，他便发出了孩子气的笑声。

绿发的少年抬眼看着他，男孩的脸被这光芒照耀着，下颌和脖颈的一小部分则隐没在黑暗中，这对比让他能更清楚地看到对方面上的每一个部分。明明是已经非常熟悉的脸，仙女棒的碎光在那双带着笑意的漆黑的眼睛里绽放开的时候，他发现自己仍没能移开视线。

 

4

用了不是很久，所有的烟花就被放完了。抛开最开始的拘束后，两个人都像刚过完男孩节的小孩子一样，兴奋得压抑不住笑容，在彩色的烟花呼啸着冲离自己的手，然后嘭的炸开在青蓝的夜空中时，心底就会有简单的快乐浮现出来，似乎这两个月来总是会冒出来的烦心事也消失了似的。Zoro想，这大概就是路飞式的体贴吧。

微微喘息着靠在阳台的栏杆上，路飞因为残余的笑意而咳嗽了几声，接着就转过身子，平静地看着比他还高出一个头的挚友，“Zoro，我有一句话要对你说。”

咦、这是……

脸颊莫名其妙地发热了，少年略微移动了脚步，变成了两个人面对面站着的情况。

深吸了一口气，黑发的男孩直视着他：“Zoro，我……”

巨大的焰火接连炸开的声音铺天盖地地卷过来，把一切的声音都挡住了。愣了一下后，路飞再次说了一遍。大概是他露出了什么疑惑的表情吧，男孩有点焦躁皱了皱眉。

下一秒，他便扯着绿发少年的T恤前襟，让他控制不住地低下头之后，强硬又笨拙地吻了上去。

我喜欢你啊。

这就是在盛开的烟花下想要告诉你的，真实的心情。

 

完


	19. 仲夏夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：路飞x索隆  
> 分级：R15  
> 说明：中世纪英格兰AU；想表达的是成长期的王与骑士；引用的诗句来自叶芝《亚当的噩运》。

“七国时代（Heptarchy）或七大王国是指从5世纪到9世纪，居住在英格兰的盎格鲁-撒克逊部落的非正式联盟，由肯特、萨塞克斯（南撒克逊）、威塞克斯（西撒克逊）、埃塞克斯（东撒克逊）、诺森布里亚，东盎格利亚和麦西亚七个小王国组成（Kent, Sussex, Wessex, Essex, Northumbria, East Anglia, Mercia）。

“Wessex是撒克逊人建立的盎格鲁-撒克逊王国，它可能在495年由塞尔迪克领导下的撒克逊人建立，据传他率领族人在今天英国汉普郡沿海地带登陆。……直到8世纪末叶时，Wessex王国一直处于强国的阴影下——先是肯特，然后是诺森布里亚，最后是麦西亚。不过这一时期Wessex也并非毫无作为，国王卡德瓦拉（在位期间685年-688年）对邻国开展了几次成功的战役……”

 

01.

森林还以沉默的姿态守护着安睡的生命时，希尔腾山脉已经迎来它的第一缕阳光了。平缓的山脉尽头延伸出大片青绿色的平原，上面是安静流淌的塞文河，由远望去仿佛是绿发少女头上拂动的白纱。

南部平原上的某个村庄里，人们遵从着大自然的规律，在朝阳初升时开始了一天的劳作。‘吱呀’一声，一个女孩子围着头巾迈着轻快的脚步走出家门，绕到房子另一侧的栅栏边亲昵地抚摸着自小熟识的母牛的肩背，打完招呼，她为它换上新鲜草料，弯下腰熟练地挤了一桶牛奶。女孩正小心翼翼地抱着快遮住她视线的木桶往回走，远处传来的一阵轻微响动让她停住了脚步。

放下木桶，她跑到村庄旁的那条还算宽阔的路上伸长脖子张望着。目力所及之处她看到尘土和泥沙被卷起抛向空中，那令人躁动的鼓动声也逐渐变得明显起来——那是草原上的住民十分熟悉的，快速行进的马蹄踏在地面上的声音。

她慢慢露出一个兴奋的笑容，脸上的雀斑也跟着生动起来。

“回来了！”她这样喊着跑回了村子，声音激动得颤抖，“国王陛下凯旋了！！”

 伴随着纷杂的议论声，村民们停下手中的活计聚集到了村口，他们大都发自内心地笑着，少数懒汉抱着双臂以事不关己的神情倚着墙，而家里有儿子或丈夫参军的妇女则有些紧张地揪住围裙，双眼闪烁着焦虑。不过，此刻所有人的视线都聚焦在这条蜿蜒穿过村庄的道路另一头，等待着。

近了，近了。

近到他们能看清楚行在队伍最前方的人胸前的银甲上模糊的闪光，他身后肃穆的骑兵队列，以及高高竖起的绣着皇家纹章的旗帜。村里的人们都不自禁地张大双眼、屏住了呼吸，甚至有人边划着十字边抽泣着念出他的名字——他们英武的国王陛下。国王亲自出征，击退了肯特的进犯并大获胜利，早在一个月前就已经是人们饭后必谈的消息了。

训练有素的队伍保持阵型迅速经过了他们，可震撼人心的马蹄声消散之后良久，聚集在路边的人们才平复激动的情绪，你看看我，我碰碰你，终于有了一丝真实感。虽然并非位于边境，这个村庄离王都也还有几天路程，许多人都没有想过自己有一天能有幸见到国王的真容。他们转身回家，想好了十数年后可以怎样向自己的后代讲述这一天的回忆。

那也是，Wessex的人民都为之欢呼的一天——他们的英雄，归来了。

 

02.

广袤的草场中，白色石头建成的城堡造型简朴实用，防御用的外墙被海风和战火侵蚀，显出灰暗的颜色，却平添一份历史的厚重和美感。

在即将到达宫殿正门时国王利落地翻身下马，抬首就看到了在门边等他的皇后和孩子们，他露出一个疲倦的微笑，走上前将他生命中的珍贵的宝物全部拥入怀中。

他的妻子身上似乎又有了他不熟悉的变化，也许是新晒出红印的脖颈，也许是眼尾新增了一道温柔的褶皱，也许是那股忧郁的气质，无论是什么他都非常乐于去发现，因为每次望入她的双眼，他都会因为爱而脆弱、因为被爱而强大——这世界上只有她能让他同时感到如此破碎和完整。他的大儿子越发沉稳了，没有了小时候跳脱的样子，回抱他的力道让他忍不住惊喘一声，恍惚地意识到自己的确已经不再年轻了。只有他的小儿子，不太自在地在他双臂间轻微扭动着，被他放开之后就急急地看着他说：“父亲，你不介意的话我就把索隆带走了噢。”

一如往常，虽然是询问这小子用的却是肯定语气。没大没小，自我意识过剩。国王沉默地看着路飞那张逐渐脱离稚嫩的脸，视线移到他头顶秀气的发旋上。他应该…刚过了十七岁诞辰吧，国王想着，心中浮现出的却是年幼的他低着头哇哇大哭的场景。自诩为小男子汉的路飞怎么也不肯让父亲看到自己哭泣的样子，只愿意拿这发旋对着他，久而久之他便记住了它独特的形状和方向。

捕捉到父亲面上松动的神色，路飞准确地抓住时机，快走几步将亲卫队里的一个人直接拉出来，回头对父亲做了个怪表情，和身边人说笑着快步走回了他的寝宫。

国王摇摇头笑了，让将士们回到了都内各自所属的支部进行休养，军士代表则留下准备参加王宫内的晚宴。

 

03.

“索隆，你变黑了好多。”盯着眼前的少年看了许久，路飞说了一句这样的话。普通人大概会哭笑不得吧，然而索隆只是认真地回应道：“有吗？”

对路飞，他任何时候都是认真的。 

“嗯嗯。”路飞不由自主地笑起来。待在索隆身边总是让他感到很愉快，即使只是像现在这样舒适地对坐着，沉默地呼吸同一处空气。

在路飞看来，这趟出征索隆改变的地方有很多，只是语言终究不是路飞擅长的工具，他生性也不喜欢倾诉过多。就比如，路飞很明显地感知到了再一次经历战争后索隆变得更加锐不可当的气势、他拔高了一些的身形，他皮肤和发间仍旧没有散去的血腥味掩盖了往常他身上浴皂的药香——那种和路飞身上一样的味道。并且索隆看上去劳累不堪，除了他眼底的淤青和眨眼间隙清晰可见的红血丝，索隆红润的嘴唇也因为干燥而皲裂出血，下巴上甚至有一圈刚冒头的胡茬。但，索隆眉眼间那不为任何人驯服的野性，仍然一如初见。无论他们在一起共度了多少年美好的少年时光，无论这段友谊在旁人看来是多么的亲密无间，路飞未曾、也永远不会拥有可以扼住他要害的确信。索隆只是足够信任他罢了。

这就是Wessex的最强战士，英格兰南方的雄狮，Zoro Roronoa。同时，他也是宫内人人皆知的小王子的挚友。论名号，索隆秘密地更喜欢后者。

“好啦，你赶快睡一会，你可是晚宴的主角之一。”路飞拍拍索隆的肩膀，手顺势滑下去拉着他的胳膊让他站起来，利索地帮助他解着上半身的盔甲。

“不、不用你…”瞥到门口站着的男仆，索隆想要拒绝，但路飞只是笑眯眯地无视他的抗议，还要求男仆打来一盆热水。

路飞把一套完整的铠甲和剑放到一旁的椅子上，等索隆洗完手和脸，又简单地擦了擦身体后，就拉开被子让他躺到自己的床中间休息。许久没有接触到这么柔软的织物，索隆几乎能听到自己一身酸痛的肌肉的叹息声。他的表情又柔和了一些，微笑着看向路飞：“见面之后还没有对你说，十七岁生日快乐，路飞。”

路飞愣了一秒，绽放出一个灿烂的笑容：“嗯！”

 

04.

路飞和索隆第一次见面，要追溯到十年前了。

九岁的男孩被绑在十字架上接受惩罚，已经过去七天了，但是没有人敢上前将他松绑或者仅仅是给他送一点水和食物。毕竟，他惹恼的人是他们领主的儿子。如果不是三天前的那场大雨，男孩恐怕已经成了一具尸体，正中某人下怀。

酒馆的小女孩冲撞了一位客人，简单的道歉本来就能解决，因为主角的不同而变得异常复杂。金发男人嘴角向下撇去，使他的五官越发拥挤，过了一会他露出一个不善的笑容，似乎是想到了什么好主意：“小姑娘，你把这件衣服弄脏了，打算怎么赔我？”

“对、对不起！”就在她诚惶诚恐地弯下身子道歉的时候，男人凑到她耳边，声音不大，但足够所有人都听到：“所以说……你是想现在就和你的母亲一同受死刑，还是你更愿意把那一夜献给我？先说清楚，这本来也是你的义务。”

就在人们倒吸一口冷气却依然压抑着怒火，酒馆的店主——女孩的母亲也只是面色惨白地抓住柜台的边缘一声不吭时，金发贵族被一把木质的剑重重击打在面颊上，重心一个不稳坐到了地上。

捂着脸，他抬起头，之前装出的教养良好的样子已经消失不见：“……谁？！谁干的？！！”

看上去不会超过十岁的男孩仍然坐在座位上，表情冷酷地用剑尖指着他，把嘴里的面包慢吞吞地咽下去之后才对他说：“你在这吵吵嚷嚷的，让人连安静地吃顿饭都做不到啊。”

绿发男孩的眼睛是与极夜相同的黑色，迎着阳光看上去双瞳却隐约闪烁着浅红色，他小小的身体仿佛蕴含着无法窥探的力量，眼神冷峻而不驯地俯视他。

一瞬间，这位地方贵族本能地感受到了恐惧，下一秒他却因为这份恐惧而更加羞恼起来，高声叫道：“我看你是不想活了！！”

之后，便有了男孩被绑在十字架上的一幕。贵族和男孩约定好，只要能他坚持半个月不吃不喝就放过他和那对母女，当做无事发生。稍微明事理的人都能明白那只是一个骗局，而男孩略一思索就同意了。面对店主恐忧参半的视线，男孩简单笑笑，把木剑珍而重之地交给了她保管。

 

深夜，轻微的脚步声靠近了广场上的十字架，以为又是那个女孩冒险过来给他送食物，索隆皱着眉抬起头：“我不是和你说了……！”

让索隆惊讶的是，不是她，而是一个陌生的男孩。男孩的黑发蓬松柔软，肌肤透着健康的红色，看起来比他还要小上两岁。他穿着一件明显不合身的棉布衣服和一双精致的牛皮靴，正专注地看着他。

“你可真厉害啊，如果是我的话，肯定一天都坚持不了吧。”男孩子开口了。他声音清脆，发音带着贵族特有的矜持，但是语调十分活泼。

“哪里来的小少爷，不要多管闲事。”索隆偏过头不去看他，有点不屑地回应。

好像根本不介意他的粗鲁，男孩笑了：“我叫路飞，是要统一英格兰的男人。”

即使是索隆也惊讶得转头紧紧地盯着他的眼睛，“……英格兰的王，你知道这是什么意思吗？”

“还有什么其他意思吗？”男孩歪了歪脑袋。

索隆没有说话，于是男孩继续说道：“倒是你，要跟我走吗？”

一句“我拒绝。”还没来得及说出口，索隆又听见他说，“还是你想明天就被处决？”

……这样吗？

认真地看了面前人灿烂的笑脸，索隆低声开口：“我看你应该是撒旦之子才对吧。”

“跟你走也可以，但如果你妨碍了我成为世界第一剑士的梦想，我不会放过你，即使你成了哪里的王也是一样。你要记住这点。”

路飞走上前用藏在靴子中的匕首割断了绑着他的绳子，仰头看着他笑弯了双眼：“好啊，要成为王的伙伴，起码得有这个称号才行。”

“你还真敢说啊。”无法抑制嘴边的笑容，索隆放任自己被男孩牵着手跑进了树林里。静静站立在桦树边的黑色小马驹温顺地低声嘶鸣，路飞拉着脚蹬跨上马背，让出身前的地方等索隆也上来，手抓着缰绳轻轻一甩，他的好伙伴便载着他们便悄无声息地离去了。

背靠着比他还要瘦小单薄的胸膛，路飞心脏平稳跳动的声音和他身上传递过来让人不自觉信服和依赖的气息，让绿发的男孩眯起眼睛看着英格兰南部的夏日难得一见的璀璨星空，轻轻笑了。

 

05.

刻有神话故事的浮雕铺满了整个宴会厅的天花板，角落中不乏有仰着脖子细细琢磨的小贵族。大厅的地板被擦拭得一尘不染，倒映着三三两两站在一起的人影，等女客们离开餐厅换好服装回来，晚宴后的舞会就正式开始了。

宫廷乐师正了正领结，指挥家优雅地扬起手，一阵悠扬的前奏从大厅的角落里响了起来。

国王，理所当然的牵起王后的手领起了第一支舞，两人优雅而缓慢地旋转着，不时向观众里的熟人点头致意。接着，穿着礼服的贵族、绅士和盛装打扮的小姐们也纷纷步入了舞池，合着乐曲的节奏自如地跳着，滑步向前的时候两个人的手偶尔相触，眼神对接的时候又带出一阵缱绻的深意来。

一组舞之后大家互相交换舞伴，一部分人则选择退出了舞池，站在一侧闲聊、社交，或者向战争的英雄表示自己的敬意。

索隆正有些苦恼地想着怎样拒绝眼前这位年轻女士大胆的邀请时，熟悉的体温侵袭上了他的肩膀。路飞蓬松的黑色的头发此刻难得变成了整齐服帖的样子，单手搂着他，王子对年轻姑娘微笑起来：“抱歉啦，让他先和我跳支舞吧。”

“…咦？”还没有明白过来，索隆就已经被拉进了大厅中央了，同时，在小王子的手势示意下，乐师演奏的曲调也由方才的柔和轻快变得激烈顿挫起来。

“来跳舞吧，”路飞笑着看入索隆的眼睛，“只要回想一下教习的时候你是怎样做的就可以了。”

话音刚落路飞有力的手臂就搂住了他的腰，带着他旋转了一圈…等、等等！为什么是我跳女步？！！索隆这样想着，下一秒二人的舞步立刻变得急促起来，上半身的肢体接触也增多了，大概在这种关乎男人的尊严问题上两个人都不想让步吧。

在别人的眼里，却完全不是这么回事。两个正值年少的人踩着格外热情的舞步互相挽着手跳动着，款式相似的浅色礼服勾勒出同样匀称挺拔的身形，两双靴子踏在地面上发出清脆又急促的踢踏声。他们的脸不可避免地靠得很近，偶尔一次的眼神交会和额上的微汗一起，一阵年轻人特有的荷尔蒙气息以他们为中心散发开来。

和男女共同完成的欲说还休的传统舞蹈不同，他们跳出的这支舞是一种感情的宣泄和来自灵魂的自由的延伸。人们把赞赏的视线投到王子和剑士身上，年长的人怀念地微笑起来，战士们则颇有共鸣地轻声哼着战时的歌曲，等待着这场精彩的表演画上休止符。

来自弦类乐器尖锐的上滑音落下，宾客们一同向他们致以掌声，却发现，方才那支舞蹈的主角们一下子从人群中消失不见了。

 

06.

“索、索隆，你走得太快了啊。”路飞假模假样地噘着嘴抱怨，却没有要挣脱前面那个人拽着他的手的意思。

“切。”索隆这样嗤笑着，却不明显地放慢了脚步。

察觉到这一点，路飞的笑容变得更加灿烂了，跑了几步追上他，与他并肩前行。

他们现在走到了城堡的正后方那片繁茂的森林里，一条他们十分熟悉的小路上。虽然这样说，但这已经是他们第三次走过这条路了，只是两个人暂时还没有发现。

又过了一会儿，索隆说着“到了”松开他的手，抬头望着这棵老树，就着夜晚还算明亮的月色，能隐约看到一条粗壮的枝桠间类似于房屋的轮廓。

“我先上去。”挽起袖子，又捞起礼服的下摆打了个结，路飞直接朝树上爬去，动作熟练得让人怀疑他是否真的是位王子。就像最开始，索隆以为他只是某个领主的儿子，却被带回了那座人们只能遥望的城堡里一样。

路飞在木屋前站定才发现它原来已经那么的小了，都不足以让他们舒展身体。木房子由并不均匀的木条搭建起来，那笨拙的拼接手法显示出这只是小孩子的产物。它有些陈旧，却还算干净整洁，在月光下散发出令人着迷的植物香气。

路飞在木屋里盘着腿坐下来，良好的夜视让他能看清楚房子内部的所有东西：一床整齐叠着的毛毯，墙壁上的涂鸦，散落在地上的诗集，画着古怪图画的插页，几把木质的剑。这些是他们儿时的宝物。

等绿发的挚友弯着腰进来像他一样坐好之后，路飞微笑着对他说：“索隆，下次出征，就能和你一起了。”

等到十七岁，他就能像他哥哥一样去战斗了。这是他们都知道的，小王子和父亲的约定。

索隆的眼睛闪着琥珀一样的浅红色，略薄的嘴唇扯出一个邪妄的笑容：“那是当然的吧。”

路飞笑了，虽然想说的话还有很多，但他只是执起索隆的手放在了自己心脏的位置，和过去一样，他知道索隆一定会懂的。

索隆有一阵子没有说话，感受着手指下方那规律而有力的鼓动，莫名想起了少年在海边头发被吹得凌乱不已，却笑得比太阳还要耀眼，对他说的那一句话，“总有一天……”、“总有一天，我会……”

他顿了一下，就着手被握住的姿势将少年的手拉过来，单膝跪地，表情严肃地亲吻了他的手背。

那是，索隆能想到的，能够表达忠诚的最高形式。

同样的，路飞也一如往常地理解了他。

索隆抬起头，两个人又是呼吸相闻的距离了。路飞不自觉地舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，下一秒他们就自然地亲吻了。

那本来只是一个礼节性的吻，谁都没有逾矩一步，四片年轻的嘴唇纯洁地贴合在一起，连丝毫的磨蹭也没有——但不知道是谁先张开了嘴唇，又是谁先伸出了舌尖，一切不再受人理性的控制。

还没有学会如何好好接吻，路飞和索隆的呼吸不一会就都变得凌乱而急促，搂着对方就像要把这个人勒进自己的身体里那样用力。舌尖以他们喜欢的方式纠缠在一起，嘴角和嘴唇内侧被缺乏技巧地撕咬着，虽然不知怎的磕破了嘴角、咬伤了舌头可谁也没有退让一步。

想要让这个人再多属于自己一点、但也想要再把自己多交出去一些。长久的爱慕和思念，以及男性本能的征服欲在这种要命的吻中全被勾了起来。路飞双手用力扣着索隆的脖子，索隆的手指尖陷进了他乱糟糟的头发里，不得已要换气的时候路飞才稍微主动退开了一点，唉哟一声被没注意的索隆揪掉了一小撮头发。索隆靠着他的肩膀拼命喘着气，又想分出余力笑几声，结果让自己呛得直咳嗽。

路飞轻轻拍着他的背，下巴搁在他肩窝那慢悠悠地嘀咕：“索隆好笨哦。”

索隆也没抬头，双手环住路飞的腰将他拉近了些。路飞落在他脖子上的呼吸很快慢下来，温热的手掌沿着索隆后背中央那条深深的凹陷抚摸到他的后颈和耳朵。索隆不太习惯被触摸到这些地方，路飞饱含爱意地想要抚平他不自觉的生理性颤抖，却只让索隆面上浮现出的红色更深了。路飞将不太连贯的亲吻印上他的额头、面颊、耳垂和颈侧，索隆闭着眼睛，双手摸索着放到路飞礼服的腰带上。

路飞停下了动作，腰背和手臂上精瘦结实的肌肉也绷紧了，通过紧贴的身躯传达给索隆的这一点让他也略微不自在起来。索隆清清嗓子，实在没有想到有一天自己能发出这么沙哑煽情的声音：“我们不继续吗？”

 

07.

索隆躺在他和路飞的晚礼服上，刚开始的时候他还能思考诸如他们该怎么回到宫殿，以后他又该如何向宫廷裁缝解释这进贡的高级布料的磨损问题，但马上他脑海里能冒出来的东西就只有他面前的这个人了。小王子半开半阖的双眼有些湿润，但还是黑得发亮，清晰地倒映出他灵魂的模样。

“索隆……”路飞咬着他的左耳垂，声音含糊地念着他的名字。三枚耳坠撞击在一起时因为少量溢出的唾液而失去了应有的清脆，倏地沉闷起来，而这在年轻肉体的交缠声中听起来格外撩人。

索隆的回应鼻音很重，干涩发紧的喉咙里声音窜逃不出来，只有嘴唇悄悄化成了他心底之人名字的形状。路飞像是听到了他沉默的呼唤似的，嘴角弯着想要亲吻他的嘴角，索隆扬起下巴迎向路飞，从战争中保留下来的警觉性却突然让他僵住了身体。

伸手捂住路飞的嘴唇，索隆放缓呼吸仔细听着森林中的动静。是两个人的脚步声，很慢，一轻一重，伴随着若隐若现的交谈声靠近了这里。索隆猜测是宴会里的哪对看对眼的爱情鸟散步到这里了，不过他们是怎么找到宫外的路的？那两个家伙越来越逼近他们的所在时索隆已经放松了很多，可他们却在即将走过这棵老树的时候——停下了脚步。

停了？！！！！

路飞拿下他的手，用力吻上了索隆的嘴唇，堵住了他所有想说的话。

“……夏日将尽…”

“…一提到爱字，我们就……”

“眼看着夕阳……”

路飞闷笑一声，凑到索隆耳边把听得并不清楚的情诗以优雅绵长的语调轻声念出来：“颤栗的天空蓝得发绿，像时光之流冲洗的贝壳……”

一边背诵着，路飞一边放慢动作停在隐秘的位置来回摩擦，满意地看到索隆的腰微微颤抖起来，抓着他肩膀的左手也猛地收紧了。索隆瞪了他一眼，路飞嘴角咧得更开了，小声地继续：“我有个想法，只说给你一人听。”

“你是美丽的，我竭力尽心，用古老的高尚方式来爱你。”

路飞的情话和树下那一对情侣的话语仿佛重叠在了一起，让索隆再次心甘情愿地陷入了那双美丽的黑色眼睛里。

“我爱你。”

像是总结，又像是陈述，路飞说出了诗里没有的句子。

 

08.

路飞和索隆并排躺在地板上，胸口急促地起伏，有一阵子累得连根手指都没力气抬。

好一会，路飞睁开眼睛看着歪歪斜斜的浅棕色天花板，曲起了伸到屋子外面而感到凉飕飕的右腿。路飞的手腕刚朝索隆那边动了一下，属于剑士的手就靠了过来，年轻人的手指一如既往地找到了彼此，十指相握。

仲夏夜的雾浓了起来，昆虫、鸟儿和精灵们也在星光和月织就的薄纱下安眠。

索隆想起来了，很多年前的仲夏，在一个与今天相似的夜晚，黑发的少年在海风的潮气里露出了比太阳还要耀眼的笑容，对他说了那一句话。

“总有一天，和你一起并肩站立在这片我们深爱的土地上。”

 

Fin.

 

“直到爱格伯特为王时（802年-829年），Wessex的国势再次振兴起来，他成为了全英格兰的宗主，不过他的继承人被迫放弃了一大部分霸权以集中精力来防御丹麦人的入侵。到了阿佛列大帝统治时，Wessex的历史和英格兰的历史联系起来……”

 

**全文完**


	20. 索隆消失不见的三天

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：路飞x索隆  
> 分级：Teen and Up Audiences  
> 说明：久到记不起是谁什么时候的点梗，还是那时候的风格：抖S船长和热情的M剑士，所以OOC预警（怎么说呢…总觉得对Zoro很抱歉hhh）。这种纯情的交往绝对发生在两年前（两年后是走大人的色气路线吧xxx）。

Day 1

伟大航路，某座春岛。

三刀流剑士没有回到Sunny号的第一天晚上，草帽一伙中大概只有那一位船医先生在担心，他迈着小蹄子在餐厅中间转来转去，口中喃喃说着：“Zoro不会又在森林里迷路了吧？太糟糕了……不行，要赶快去找他。”

他说完就抬起头向船外冲去，只是，中途就被靠在一边等待开饭的船工轻松地拎了起来，“哟，不用担心，他一定是到哪里喝酒去了，喝痛快了自然就会回来了。”

船工那略眯起的双眼中流露出的痞气实在是不能让人安心，驯鹿有点不安地转着头，刚看到那抹熟悉的红色，路飞就走了过来。把他从船工的手指间解放出来后，还心情很好似的拍拍他的脑袋：“没关系，Zoro没事的。”

“真的吗？”或许是习惯了相信这个人，又或者是平常听到Zoro不见的消息总是会第一个冲下船却被航海士狠狠修理一顿被教训“不要增加我们找人的难度啊白痴船长！”才会安分的人说出了这样反常的话，总之，大概就是没问题的意思吧！于是他又开始用那种闪闪发亮的眼神注视着当初对他伸出手的少年了。

“嗯！”回应船医问题的少年，一刻也没有停止他的微笑。

那笑容不知怎么的，有种让狙击手背上的汗毛都立起来的力量，但他也没多想，只是走过去拍拍他船长的肩膀：“路飞，过去吃饭了。”

——似乎只是一个平常的海贼团的夜晚，但如果有可以称为某种预兆的东西的话，狙击手发现那个似乎永远也吃不饱的船长今天没有抢他的晚饭。

 

Day 2

岛上的气候是种懒洋洋的温和，大概就是能被归类于适合出游逛街的那一种。娜美提着装满衣服的袋子回到千阳号时，脸上的确挂着难得一见的温和笑容。

但是——让那副样子消失不见的，果然还是因为剑士的身影仍然没有出现吧。

真是的，到底跑到哪里去了啊，那个白痴剑士！这样吐槽着，航海士不由打量起她今天走过的小岛。岛上的树林很繁茂，隐藏在那片绿色后面的则是街道纵横交错的小镇。皱起眉，她不由自主地想起了上一次剑士难得没有逞强而是非常别扭地向她问路，转过身却马上走错的情形；上上次，下个楼梯也选错方向还要炸毛地转头喊着是她没有说清楚的情形；当然，还有上上上次，他和路飞一本正经地争论着南边是更温暖的那边还是右边的情形……

啊啊啊受不了了！！！！在航海士小姐漂亮的额头上即将爆出青筋时，罗宾迈着优雅的步子来到了甲板上，似乎对她的表情早有预料，轻轻地笑了一下，“如果是担心剑士先生的话，是没有必要的哦。”

还没来得及吐槽她的前一句话，娜美被她笃定的语气吸引了注意力，“为什么这么说？”

罗宾的笑容于是自然地带上了神秘的味道，或许还有隐约的邪恶的愉快，她俯下身，在航海士的耳边轻声说了些什么，抬起头，满意地看到橘发的女孩会意的微笑。

 

*

“不准去！”

听到这样的强势发言，狙击手和船医都默默地缩回了迈出去的脚步，船工一如既往的迟钝，掀起了墨镜疑惑地开口：“这位小姐姐，他们去找找Zo……”话还没说完就被狙击手捂住嘴拖到一边了，船医也青着脸一下子进入到眼泪快流出来的状态：“娜美现在是恶魔，会被杀掉的！！”

即使声音很小，航海士小姐也听见了，于是将天候棒‘噔’的一声立在地上，一只手轻轻抚了一下脑后的头发，将威胁性十足的笑容扩大了一些。

在厨子转着圈发出的“啊啊啊这样鬼畜的娜美桑我也好喜欢~~~~~”的花痴声中，罗宾食指抚着下巴轻轻笑了一下，转头望向了坐在Sunny号小狮子头顶的她的船长。

今天，是满月呢。月亮淡色的光芒在那坐着不动的人身上洒上一点朦胧的色彩，一如既往的张扬的红色上衣，被不算强烈的海风吹拂起来包裹着那个比起两年前更让人信服和依靠、同时也是他们会永远追随的身影。

太阳，和月亮。大概可以形容这景象带给她的感受。而没有什么比太阳的归属更让人安心和感兴趣的了，罗宾原本柔和的眼神变得兴味起来。

 

Day3

Zoro也说不清楚他现在的位置——反正也就是镇子背后山里的某处吧。夏日夜晚的燥热没有侵袭到山中，月色被层叠交错的树枝削弱几分，到他坐着的树丫边只余微弱的光点，但足够他分辨出周围一圈植物的轮廓。

小动物不间断的聒噪声响应该让人分心，可Zoro满脑子都是那天早上发生的事、那个人的脸——还有那句话。

「Zoro对我的事…是喜欢吧？」

孩子气的脸上是难得严肃的表情，乌黑的双眼一错不错地看着他。

噗通。

绿发的剑士有点惊慌地垂下头，不要想起来啊——在心底这样无声地呐喊着。

对自己的船长抱有伙伴以上的感情这件事，经过那么多次自己莫名其妙的妥协和对他似乎毫无止境的纵容后Zoro也多少意识到了。

但自己主动说出来和被对方拆穿是两码事吧？况且他也根本没打算说出口啊！——并不是他有什么只要能在他身边就好说出来可能关系会闹僵之类的念头，而是他觉得自己只是擅自地喜欢上了对方而已，路飞是否会回应这份感情他从来没考虑过。虽然对自己来说很糟糕但这就是他的真实想法。

所以他还能正常地做好副手的工作，心情好的时候甚至能开关于他和某个人的玩笑，和男生一起洗澡的时候给路飞擦背也不至于手抖或者有多余的想法。啊…就是这个。关于那方面的。

他从来不会想着路飞自己做。那种事太奇怪了吧？对路飞来说也很不尊重，是非常失礼的事情。

但是…如果是梦的话就没办法控制了。

尽管醒来会一瞬间对自己产生恼火和厌烦的情绪，但偶尔确实会有那种和自己的船长不顾一切放肆纠缠在一起的梦。大脑的记忆碎片里浪潮不断拍打船体的沙沙声、一起在甲板上看到的粉色的雪、油灯快燃尽的时候冒出的刺鼻烟气、船轻轻晃动时闪过窗户的一缕月光、映在墙壁上的男孩瘦高的身影，他黑白分明的眼睛、他手指的形状、他的呼吸声、他低声呼唤他名字的方式，全都自发地堆砌在那些热烈的梦境里。

当那天早上他迷糊地睁开眼睛，看到上方的路飞和方才的梦如出一辙地拿手撑在他耳侧笑地看着他时，他做了一个让他后悔的举动。

他伸出手搂着路飞的脖子把他拉下来，抬起下巴咬了下他的下嘴唇，笑着喊了一声他的名字。

再躺到枕头上，看到路飞的眼睛的时候他才猛地清醒过来。出现在他的船长眼里的是一种往常路飞在看到有趣的事物时特有的兴致勃勃的神情。如果真的还在梦里的话他大概已经被扯进黏糊的亲吻里了吧…打住。

路飞笑着打量着他尴尬的脸色，在他还不能组织好语句的时候发问了：“Zoro，你刚刚也喊了我的名字。梦到我了吗？”

他没说话。

路飞伸手用大拇指轻轻划过自己的嘴唇，“是怎样的梦？”

他说不出话。

路飞好像也不是真的需要他回答，只沉默地看了他一会，从脸颊发烫的程度来说他觉得自己肯定是满脸通红的窘迫姿态。

然后他就问了那句话。

“Zoro对我的事…是喜欢吧？”

路飞的眼神专注到让他裸露在外的皮肤感到些许刺痛。

他只能选择别开头看向单人床床单上的格子花纹——虽然什么问题也没解决可差不多也算是默认的姿态了吧。

路飞伸手捧着他的面颊，漆黑的双眼对上他的视线，浅浅地笑了，“Zoro的脸好红啊。刚才的、再做一次可以吗？”

他的回应是——

逃走了。

然后不知怎么就走到了这里。

路飞温热的吐息落在他嘴唇上的那一刻他察觉到了自己一瞬间的口干舌燥，急促鼓动的心脏把骨血深处产生的战栗从心尖传递及全身，他的头发丝、手掌心甚至脚指甲盖都在诉说着他有多期待下一秒的这个亲吻。

和真正的、温暖的这个人。

想和他接吻。

想和他拥抱。

想和他一起入睡。

想把他变成自己的。

…这份在心底不停呼唤的感情，原来是那么的想得到他的回应。

原来他过去做的建设和忍耐都虚假到不堪一击。

…这算什么啊？

对这样的自己讨厌起来的Zoro，人生中第一次在面对问题时选择了逃避。推开路飞后他抓起外套和刀，几步就跳下了船。

然后…想了两天都没得出结果。

说起来，“伙伴”和“恋人”…根本的区别到底是什么啊。而且两个人都是男人吧，就算莫名其妙地在一起了，可之后要怎么相处啊。

我可不是…他焦躁地握住了和道的刀柄，乱麻般的思绪里却突然被他抓住了什么。

啊——刚刚想说什么来着，我可不是为了躲在他身后才上船的？我是…为了成为世界第一的剑客。可是现在和刚上船时又有些不同了。我还为了…成为他登顶的路上最锋利的那把剑。我还想…一直站在他的身边和他一起看顶端的风景。

最后才是，想成为他心底不同于其他伙伴的特别的人。

即使相处方式变了，这些东西也不会变。

如果不知道怎么定位他俩恋人的相处模式的话，那一起学不就好了吗！

因为太在乎这份羁绊而对本心产生了迷茫和动摇的Zoro，嘴角终于绽开了这几天以来第一个爽快的笑容。

紧随其后的感觉便是——

“啊……好饿。”

 

Day 4

Zoro赶回来的时候还能称得上清晨，空气很干爽，船上也还没有人活动的动静。

他一抬头就看到路飞正用一个很难保持平衡的姿势坐在栏杆上，嘴里哼着不成调的歌，双腿还在空中晃来晃去的。浅色的阳光勾勒出他身侧的轮廓，光影随着他动作在他面颊上缓缓流动的样子很漂亮。他站着静静地看了一会。

爬上甲板之后他才出声喊了路飞的名字。他的船长也没转头看他，只单手一撑腿一跨就利索地跳了下来。走到他面前，路飞胸有成竹似的轻轻勾起嘴角，“Zoro有什么话想对我说吗？”

他认真地看着这个他追随的人，坦率地说：“路飞，我喜欢你，和我交往吧。”

路飞的笑容稍微扩大了一点，眼睛也因为愉快眯成了一条线，“好啊！”

然后他又说：“Zoro不需要改变什么哦，我喜欢Zoro和其他任何什么都没有关系，你只要保持你自己追求的样子就好。”

他不禁笑了，他的船长一向在这种一针见血的地方格外敏锐。他一直都很敬佩的一点。

他垂下视线盯着路飞腰带上的结，动了动嘴唇，还没出声路飞就自然地牵起了他的手。

 “走吧，昨天山治做了超级好吃的点心，我给Zoro留了一个！”

Zoro愣了几秒，跟在他后面走着，盯着他们相连的手好半天才无声地露出一个微笑。

是说，到底有什么好担心的啊。

 

END

 

之后的某一天：

最先看出来的是乌索普，大概因为狙击手都是观察家吧——他做贼似的偷偷把他们俩找来工具间问了一下，路飞也很干脆地告诉了他：“是哦，我和Zoro在一起了。”

乌索普舒了口气，下一句话却是：“唉，其实我还以为你们俩早就好上…啊不是，早就交往了。”

Zoro奇道：“为什么？”

狙击手摆摆手，“因为你们早就在做情侣一样的事啊。”

路飞咧嘴笑了。

Zoro‘哈？！’地抗议着，一副非要他把这句话说清楚的表情。

狙击手用食指抵着太阳穴思考，“你现在要我说我也…啊对就是你们做得太自然了所以才没人觉得奇怪吧。”

过了一会他敲了一下手心，笑眯眯地抬头：“你看，比如说吃饭的时候啊。”

“吃饭的时候怎么了？”

“路飞夹给你的菜你每次都会吃掉对吧。”

“那只是他不爱吃的东西啊！蔬菜之类的。”

“重点不是那个吧！！这种事一般人都会生气对吧？”

“……”

“还有啊，吃海鲜的时候，你会给路飞剥虾壳啊螃蟹壳吧。”

“…我也有给别人剥不给你也剥过吗！”→不爱吃海鲜的剑士。

“喂喂——根本连给路飞量的五分之一都不到吧！！”狙击手做了个吐槽的手势，接着说，“啊对对，还有在岛上露宿的时候，空岛啊恐怖岛那几次，你一直都是直接睡在路飞旁边的吧？我们也习惯这个安排了…从一开始好像就是这样吧。”

剑士沉默起来。

“啊还有——娜美要我们整理脏衣服拿去一起洗的时候，你每次也是抱怨着但还是把路飞的也一起拿走了对吧？”

剑士移开了目光。

路飞啪的拍在Zoro后背上，笑着对乌索普说：“对吧，这家伙一直超——喜欢我的。”

“…别说了！”剑士脸红红气冲冲地拽着路飞的手离开了。

乌索普摇摇头：“唉…笨蛋情侣，团内情侣的幸福，果然还是要靠我乌索普大人来守护啊。”

可靠的狙击手从工具间出去之后也马上对乔巴“最近Zoro和路飞怎么老黏在一块”的质问完美地装傻闪避了。

 

完


	21. Super Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：路飞x巴托洛米奥  
> 分级：G

在见识到一个人和他对话完全不敢有眼神接触，在他走远后要么浑身冒着粉色泡泡晕过去，要么就把脑袋埋在膝盖里幸福地大哭，捧着被他拍过肩膀的大衣发誓一生也不会洗掉它，并且对他在公共场合说过的每句话倒背如流这些行为后，又发现对方收集了一整箱他这几年来的通缉令和所有出现过他名字的简报，自信满满地介绍给他的自家海贼船不仅名字拉风，船头还立着一个明显很眼熟的巨大雕像，神经再怎么迟钝的家伙都会觉得不对劲。

午睡结束路飞睁开眼睛，看见巴托放大的脸就悬在自己脑袋上方，他相当平静地说：“你在干嘛？”

反倒是巴托受惊似的猛地往后一仰，踉跄几步急切地和他拉开了距离。他红褐色的眼睛不知所措地转了几圈，最后犹豫地看向他身体右侧的墙壁一角，“我…我在数路飞前辈的睫毛。”

“数完了吗？”

“诶？还…没有。”

“那继续吧。”路飞说着闭上了眼睛。

被从天而降的幸福砸晕就是这种感觉吗，阿婆？巴托蹲在路飞床边，万分专注地从离自己近的这边开始数了起来。虽然前辈侧过脸的时候很明显，但从正面也许看不太出来吧——都没有人注意，他的睫毛其实真的很长啊…巴托为自己发现的这个秘密而窃喜。

“我我我好、好了。”

再次张开双眼，路飞首先看到的就是他红透了的脸和躲闪的视线，不由得扑哧一声笑了。

“你还真是喜欢我啊。”单手撑在身后坐起来，路飞带笑的声音还残留着一点刚睡醒的鼻音，低沉沙哑不似平常。

巴托不好意思地摸着鼻尖，努力平复自己被这种声音给撩到的激烈心跳，“嗯，路飞前辈是我憧憬的对象啊。”

路飞观察了他一会，突然说：“还有什么其他想让我做的吗？除了签名。”

巴托愣愣地抬起头看他，嘴唇开合几次，在“我能摸一下您的腹肌吗”和“我能做一个您的脸模吗”之间难以取舍，然而他最后说出口的是：“请和我握手！”

巴托你可太怂了…

路飞说了句好就利索地从床上跳下来，盘腿坐到他面前握住了他伸出来的左手。尽管面对面时更能体会到前辈的体型比他要小上一圈这件事，巴托却觉得他身上好闻的气息完全笼住了自己。自身的每种感官都为他所俘获，而他也心甘情愿做这个囚徒。

“你的手好干燥啊，而且好软。”路飞在巴托能好好体味这奇妙的感觉之前就收回了手。巴托下意识地轻轻啊了一声，还没来得及遗憾，一只胳膊突然擦着他的耳尖啪的撑在了他身后的墙上。

诶？！！！

不知什么时候路飞跪了起来，仰着脸认真地看着他：“我还以为你会是更爱出汗的类型。啊…脸这么红了额头也没有汗。”

靠得太太太太近了！！！

心里给自己设下的限制仿佛被体内的升腾而上高温给熔断了，巴托抬起手臂，闭着眼睛一鼓作气，轻轻搂住了他。路飞没有动，只是慢悠悠地又说了一遍：“你还真是喜欢我啊。”

少年好像是单纯地陈述事实，又好像藏着点没有道出的深长意味，大大方方地宣布这儿有陷阱来引他上钩。可他全身上下所有的勇气都已经被方才的举动耗光了，巴托把额头抵在路飞肩头弯了弯嘴唇，声音低得几乎听不清：“前辈，我什么都愿意为您做的。”

“什么都愿意？”路飞温柔地摸了摸他的后脑勺。

在耳边说悄悄话是犯规啦，前辈真是狡猾啊。

“嗯。”

“那这周我们船上的衣服就交给你啦❤”

这种时候对怀里的恶魔之子该说什么呢——“这个月都包在我身上，请问可以再抱五分钟吗？”

“好啊。”

 

完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “手不是手，是温柔的宇宙，我这个小星球，就在你手中转动♪”
> 
> 巴托：不娶何撩。


	22. 路罗原著台词摘选

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如题，CP风味的解读。  
> 重刷漫画之后可能更新~

1\. 第578话：  
“我会帮他从这里逃出去的，暂时把他交给我吧！我是个医生！！”

（全场MVP，我选你！！）

2\. 第783话：  
“他…如果能打赢的话……！！我必须在这里亲自见证……！！！”  
“——如果他败了…我也要在这里…陪他共赴黄泉…！！！”

（最佳情话，我选你！！！）

3\. 第819话：  
“草帽当家的，你跟我怎么就没讲情理了？”  
“嗯？要紧吗？”  
“不、要、紧！”  
……  
“同盟换句话说，不就是朋友吗？”  
“不对！！”

幻视版本：  
“这次你倒是订了同盟的规矩，草帽当家，那我呢？你从来没问过我的意见啊！”  
“啊？反正你都会同意的吧？”  
“这不是重点吧？！”

（…还选个啥，请快去结婚吧！！！）


End file.
